


Personal Moments

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment led to another and then another. How long before they get caught and what exactly will they do when that happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Weir entered her quarters and proceeded to the bed, where she flopped down, frustrated from the day’s events. She lay there for a moment, unwinding from the horrors of the day before reaching into a storage box under the bed and retrieving her personal item.

From habit, she slipped it quickly under her pillow and pulled her t-shirt over her head, discarding it onto a chair before standing up to undo her trousers. She slid them teasingly down her legs, feeling her own fingers brush against her legs. Kicking her shoes off, she dumped her trousers on the chair and flopped back on the bed sliding the covers up over her hips and taking her underpants off and dropping them onto the floor.

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she ran her hands over her covered breasts and down across her stomach until she came in contact with the hairs at the apex of her sex. She massaged at this point for a while before moving slowly down and slipping a finger between her folds to massage her clit.

She arched into her own touch and let out a low long moan, which made the man standing in the doorway to her balcony shift uncomfortably, he stood watching not wanting to disturb her moment. He watched as she arched again into her own stimulation and the covers slid off her hips to reveal that she had dipped a finger into her core.

John’s hand rubbed at his painful erection as he watched, enticed by her movements, thinking nothing else could make him more uncomfortably aroused until she reached her hand behind her. She pulled the vibrator from under her pillow and replaced her fingers with it, pushing it deep into her tunnel. He watched as it slid in and out a few times before she flipped her thumb across the end and activated it.

The steady buzz of the device would have been enough to make him come on the spot and her guttural moan didn't help him hold back. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think of something else, all the time listening to her and the vibrator. He gave in and stepped quietly into the room pulling off his jacket as he moved.

Elizabeth had one hand pushing the vibrator in and out of her slick tunnels while the other freed one of her breasts from her bra and pinched at the nipple. John watched as he dropped quietly to his knees beside her bed and began to whisper into her ear.

'Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth moaned, she was too far-gone to realise someone else was in the room as she increased the speed of her hand movements.

'Let me help you,' John whispered as he took the end of the vibrator, keeping up the speed she had reached. He watched as she pushed her hips up to meet his movements, her eyes closed in concentration as she tightened herself around the device attempting to reach her peak. John quickly changed the angle, causing Elizabeth to gasp and her hands to reach out grabbing hold of his thigh. Instantly she opened her eyes to look at him, realising for the first time that he was actually there and that he was not another fantasy.

John moved the vibrator faster inside her causing her body to stiffen and push forward. He had waited long enough; he slowed down the movements until he could pull the vibrator from her. He dropped it onto the bed, letting his hand slide back up across her thighs and over the lips of her pleasure centre. He played with her as he took his cock from his trousers and shifted until his clothes were off. He watched her, her eyes closed, as he moved between her thighs and carefully eased himself into her.

He breathed out a long sigh at the comfort of being inside her, the heat was intense and her walls clung to him as he pushed into her. 

'God,' he moaned before leaning down to engulf the freed nipple with his mouth.

'John,' she whispered, urging him to move and he gave in, pulling almost all the way out before pushing quickly back in and starting a steady rhythm. He pushed back from her, slipping his knees underneath hers, forcing her to bend her own knees up and place her feet on either side of him. John stopped deep inside her. He knew in this position he wouldn't last very long and as she began to move he let his eyes close and allowed her to control the speed.

His breathing erratic and laboured, John reached out with his hand and began to rub at her clit as she moved on him. He felt her grab his knees underneath her as he began rubbing in time with her own thrusts; moans punctured the air and he could feel her walls tightening around him as her climax built.

'Open your eyes, Lizzy,' he breathed and watched as she complied just as her orgasm overtook her. She pulsed around his penis, pushing him over the edge. He twitched inside her and he came, thrusting himself into her and leaned forward to gaze longingly into her eyes and watch the pleasure he caused her.

'You're beautiful every day,' John spoke softly as her body relaxed and he slid himself from within her. 'You’re god damn sexy when you come,' he smirked, watching the smile spread across her face.

'What were you doing in here?' She asked, taking a deep breath in an attempt to control her breathing while John spread his hand flat across her stomach.

'I was going to make sure you were okay. You thought I was dead earlier, for the god-knows-how-many'th time. I just needed to know you were all right.'

'I was fine.' 

'Was?' John asked and watched her grin replaced the friendly smile.

'Now I'm perfect,' she reached out with her hands and grabbed his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

'Eager for our meeting, I see.' Elizabeth said stepping into the conference room to see John sitting ready at the table. He gave her a sly look as though he were planning something. 'What?'

'Oh, nothing.' He smirked watching the doors to the room close. 'I just brought something with me to make this meeting a little more... pleasurable.' Elizabeth eyed him and turned to watch as the doors closed before allowing the conversation to continue.

With the doors closed Elizabeth turned to see John balancing her vibrator on the desk in front of him.

'You went into my room?'

'I was only there a moment.' John pleaded giving her a puppy-dog look. 'It helped that I knew where to find this.' He added getting up and moving over to her, he was up close to her and watching her lips. 'I keep remembering watching you,' he moved his head down close to hers so his lips would brush against her own. 'Listening to the noises you made as you used it.' He brushed his lips with hers, teasing her before kissing her lightly and then stepping back.

John gripped her arm as he moved back, pulling her towards the desk and her single personal item. Reaching it, John stepped to her side and turned her around so her back was to the desk and he could move her to perch on it.

Leaning in to kiss her, John grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it from her body and up over her head breaking the kiss just long enough to drop her top on the desk behind her. He returned to the kiss, sliding his hand roughly up her back to her bra and unclasping it with one quick, flowing movement. He slipped it from her shoulders before moving from the kiss to put small kisses along her shoulder blade and down her chest until he could wrap his lips around a taught nipple.

Elizabeth let out a moan, her mind screaming that this was not the time or place to be having sex, but her body couldn't help but give in to his touch as his fingers fumbled with the button at the top of her trousers.

'John...' she breathed as he managed to undo her trousers and hook his fingers under them and her underwear and tug them down her hips. She moved letting him glide the clothing out from under her down and to her ankles where he stopped to take off her shoes before dropping her clothes to his side.

She expected him to come back up and kiss her as he reached for her vibrator, but instead he parted her legs and teased at her inner thighs with his tongue. She moaned again as he licked up her thighs to her sex where he dipped his tongue inside testing to see if she was ready for his game. She was more than ready; she was becoming frustrated with his teasing as he repeatedly dipped his tongue into her. John paused looking up the length of her body to her face as she watched him.

'Use it.' He said giving her a playful look that let her know he was serious and would enjoy watching her as much as she would enjoy playing. He waited on his knees as she grabbed the device and ran it down her stomach to her heated lips and then into her core. She dropped her head back enjoying the penetration and she eased the stilled vibrator in and out.

John reached up and rubbed at her thighs as she moved, he watched her hips as she thrust them into her own movements and just as quickly as it took him to move his eyes back to the vibrator she had activated it. A slow steady buzz emerged from it and a long low moan released from Elizabeth's throat. She picked up the pace of the vibrator knowing that its speed would please him more than her and moved to look down at him; he was watching her hand intently each thrust of the vibrator, each twist and change of angle that she made just to cause that momentary escalation of pleasure, how she forced her thumb’s knuckle to come in contact with her clit on each inward thrust. John stood up and moved to sit beside her.

'You’re so beautiful.' He whispered watching her head drop back and looking down to see her increase the speed of her movements. He moved his hand up her thigh and past her moving hand to rest on her stomach as she increased the speed again. 'You were beautiful when I met you, irresistible. I wanted you then.' He added pushing his hand down onto her sex and splitting his fingers on either side of the vibrator feeling it slip between his fingers as she moved it in and out of herself. 'I fell in love with you a few weeks later,' John grabbed the vibrator from her knowing she would stop as he said the sentence “Fell in love with you”, he kept up with the pace she had reached as he continued. 'When we first came here...'

'John.' Elizabeth breathed as he picked up the pace and shifted his hand to let his thumb brush over her clit as he moved.

'You had a spark in your eyes at the sight of this place, a new home, a new adventure.' John said watching her breasts as she struggled to breathe and he drove the vibrator deep into her and flipped at the end to speed the vibrations up. She gasped and groaned as she released each breath; she was close. She was leaning heavily against him arching her hips into his hand, the feeling overwhelming her as he reached his other hand around her and massaged her breast and pushed the vibrators speed up to full. She let go groaning deeply and her body twitched into him turning her head to his neck and he pulled it out and used both hands to support her as she slipped from the desk and to the floor with him going down with her.

Elizabeth was on her knees on the floor, her body still leaning back against John, his arms wrapped around her supporting her as she came down, trembling, she turned her head to his neck again breathing deeply. She pulled in a long breath arching into his touch before letting out a slow whisper.

'I love you.' She turned to face him gazing into his eyes for a moment before kissing him deeply and passionately. As they kissed, she reached back to his trousers and undid them grabbing his erection and releasing it.

He gasped into her kiss as she moved into his lap. He would have enjoyed the position more, but one of his legs was trapped under the other making him painfully aware of her body weight.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her easily off the ground and carrying her over to the table. Elizabeth turned and perched back on the desk before John pushed his full length into her. 

John started a fast rhythm eager to reach his release, the feelings that had built up from watching her body as he pleasured her now too strong to be stopped. He could feel her orgasm building as his did and he pushed her quickly over the edge and lost control as she twitched in his arms and tightened her tunnel around his cock.

'I think we should end this meeting before someone comes knocking.' Elizabeth breathed as John kissed at her shoulder. He helped her up and back into her clothes before heading to the door. 'John.' John stopped and turned to watch her as she waved her vibrator at him. 'Couldn't put this back for me, could you?' He smiled, walked over to her, kissed her and took the device before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth stood on the balcony from her room, her eyes glazed as she stared out across the horizon, her mind wandering to a particular person in the city, wondering what he was up to now.

She sucked in a deep breath of the salted air and suddenly realised she was no longer alone; someone was standing watching her; she moved slowly, her body reacting to the smell of his aftershave, a smell she knew only too well. She turned to see him close by - closer than expected - and she was taken aback as John reached quickly down to her and kissed her.

‘I thought you knew I was there,’ John said, breaking the kiss to look at her eyes searching for a spark that only he could produce.

‘I did,’ Elizabeth singsonged, letting him know the game was on.

‘You jumped out of your skin when you turned and saw me,’ John teased, pulling her tight to his chest.

‘No, you were just closer than I expected.’ She rested her head on his chest listening to the sound of his breath as her eyes gazed back out across the ocean. ‘What are we going to do, John? Can we really keep this going without anyone finding out?’

‘I don’t care if anyone finds out how much I love you,’ John replied, ‘Let them find out. In fact,’ John moved away from her, stepping closer to the railings of her balcony, ‘I’ll just tell them all.’ John took a deep breath ready to call out his feelings for Elizabeth when she stepped in front of him placing a finger over his lips and shushing him.

‘That wouldn’t be a good idea,’ she whispered, reaching up to kiss him gently on the lips; she pulled back and watched as John released the breath he had been holding since she shushed him.

She turned her back to him, resting her head back on his chest and once more looking out at the view. She loved the view every time she could stand and look at it, but she loved it more when she shared it with him.

John looked down at Elizabeth, watching her closely as she looked out at the horizon and the setting sun. Her eyelashes fluttered as she watched. His eyes lingered on her chest watching her steady breathing displayed by the rise and fall of her breasts.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer and fixing his lips to her neck, his eyes still fixed on her chest.

‘God, John,’ she breathed and relaxed completely in his hold. John snaked his hands over her body, pausing in places that would cause her to catch her breath as he applied pressure or circled gently.

As he moved, John gathered up the material of Elizabeth’s T-shirt, bunching it up under the breasts as he scraped his nails lightly and teasingly across stomach. Elizabeth growled at him, moving to turn and face him but found herself trapped between him and the railing.

Taking a second attempt to move, Elizabeth pushed back from the railing. She had managed to move him back just enough to turn but stopped when John whispered into her left ear.

‘If you turn around, I’ll stop,’ Elizabeth physically shuddered at the tone in his voice and the breath against her ear. She closed her eyes as he sucked her lobe into his mouth. ‘Good girl,’ he teased, pulling her t-shirt off over her head and returning his lips to her ear and neck.

‘Thank god no one else on this side of the city has a balcony,’ Elizabeth mused aloud.

‘Voyeurs might be fun,’ John teased, pinching a nipple through the soft lace of her bra causing Elizabeth to moan loudly. ‘If they weren’t watching before, they are now.’

Elizabeth allowed her eyes to close as he explored her body. Slipping the clasp of her bra open, he removed the item of clothing before undoing her trousers and slipping them down over her hips.

Moving his hands to his side, John leaned around to kiss Elizabeth. She was naked now, standing on the balcony to her room with John caressing her. She didn’t feel ashamed, or embarrassed; she was relaxed and ready to take whatever teasing she knew he would provide.

John's hand stretched around her body to rest on her stomach, and she groaned as he slipped his hand down into the contours of her sex.

She sank to her knees as he brushed her clit with his thumb. John pulled her away from the railing as she fell and then followed her down, continuing his assault on her body with his hands and lips.

Elizabeth squirmed in John's arms as he increased the pressure on her sex and moved his other hand to find her hot tunnel and pushed a finger easily inside. She was ready for him; more than ready for him.

Her breasts heaved with her breathing and John sucked her earlobe into his mouth as he inserted a second finger into her slick warmth. Elizabeth shuddered involuntary as she felt her pleasure expanding to accommodate his touch. She breathed his name, but no words were actually heard. She didn’t want to end this way; she wanted to stop him, to turn around, stand him up and pin him to the wall beside the door before mounting him and riding out her pleasure with him.

The thought was so intense that Elizabeth decided that it was exactly what she would do. She moved her hands down and gripped his wrists pulling him away from her. She stood turning to face him and helped him to his feet. 

The fear on his face told her he was shocked at the movement, that he was afraid he had hurt her or she had changed her mind. She couldn’t help the grin that broke on her own face, or the smirk of triumph at having taken him off guard.

Elizabeth grabbed quickly at his trousers, undoing them and pushing them down to his knees. She left him to remove them, kicking off his shoes and allowing everything to hit the ground. Meanwhile, Elizabeth pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground.

She reached up lingering a soft kiss on his lips before pushing suddenly and quickly against him causing him to back up until he hit the wall, cold from the night air.

Wrapping her hands around his cock, Elizabeth moved her hips in towards him, pushing the head of his shaft against her folds and enjoying the contact as well as the groan that emitted from between his lips and he rested his head back.

He was too tall, however, and Elizabeth struggled to get the angle right for any penetration. As John adjusted to the sudden contact, Elizabeth moved one hand up to his shoulder and pushed him down. His legs parted giving himself a better, stronger position against the wall.

Elizabeth straddled his legs, her thighs putting a lot of pressure on his as she tightened up enough to get the right angle then eased agonisingly down his length. She flexed her muscles on him for a moment, causing John to move his hands from the wall behind him to her thighs; the contact there was enough to make her relax completely.

She couldn’t move; there was no way in her current position she could raise up to get enough friction, her toes being the only contact with the floor that she had. She let her head rest back a moment, her eyes catching a glimpse of John as his head dropped forward so he could see where they joined. She had to think of a way to move.

John’s hands moved. He slipped them from her thigh to her buttocks quickly, gripping her tightly and giving her enough balance to slide her feet up his calves to rest and his knee joint. Gripping his legs with her toes, Elizabeth carefully rose up off him almost allowing him to fall from her before dropping back down. John staggered slightly getting his own balance and leaning more against the wall than he already was.

Elizabeth repeated the process; the hard thrust as she dropped back onto him causing her to shiver with pleasure each time. John’s hands had slipped off her buttocks and were making their way slowly to new destinations. His left hand eased slowly up her back, and she leaned back giving him easier access as he teased at her sides before moving the hand to her breast.

His right hand, however, had moved to her hip, gripping tightly, his thumb pushing into the corner of her mound. He could feel the soft skin under his touch and knew he was only a few inches from his goal. She was anticipating it, knowing only too well he enjoyed the feeling of her flexing on him as he pushed on her clit. Wanting that contact now, Elizabeth tightened her grip on his shoulders and checked the hold her feet had on his legs.

As John moved the hand from her hip to graze across her mound of hairs, Elizabeth picked up the pace of her thrusts. Her eyes closed, her head back, she was on the edge of a wonderful cliff ready to take the dive; he reached the point; then took his hand away completely. Elizabeth opened her eyes to give him an evil look only to see him lick his thumb and return it to her folds, pushing in between to apply just the right amount of pressure to her.

Elizabeth let out a low growl as she tensed on him, her internal muscles clenching and unclenching on him as she dropped off the edge of her own pleasurable cliff.

John let go of her breast and moved his hand from her clit as she came. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, changing the angle just enough to push him off the edge with her. He buried his face against her neck and he felt his release; emptying himself into her soft, tight tunnel.

Recovering himself, John secured Elizabeth in his arms and moved into the bedroom, laying her carefully on the bed before pulling his manhood from within her. He lay on the bed next to her, his arm lying across her stomach and watched as she drifted off into a pleasant dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth pushed him down onto his back; she was going to take control of it this time. She straddled him and pushed herself down onto his erection, feeling every glorious inch of it as she went. It was heaven; she wanted more of him, every night, and every available moment she could get. He made her feel like more than just the woman she was; he made her feel special.

She rocked against him causing not only the friction of his cock deep inside her rubbing wonderfully against her walls, but also of his pubic bone brushing lightly under her clit. She let her head drop back as she moved picking up the pace.

Elizabeth woke suddenly, the covers thrown from the bed and her body covered in a cold sweat. She hit the pillow with her fist before burying her face in it to scream. She had woken this way for the last two weeks and always after another dream like the last. She was beginning to regret talking John into taking things more slowly, to being more careful of their actions. 

Pushing up from the bed, she grabbed her robe and moved out into the hall way and towards John's room.

Quietly, she opened the door and stepped in. She stopped; she had expected him to be asleep, lying on his back in bed so she could wake him in a way that was guaranteed to go down well. But he wasn't asleep.

John was on his back without covers over him; his clothes strewn across the floor around the bed and his right hand working furiously at his erection. His eyes were squeezed shut in concentration.

Elizabeth walked slowly across to the bed, stripping off her robe as she moved and depositing it on the floor among his things. She stopped just to the side of his bed and watched as he continued to move his hand and pleasure himself; she was studying him and what he liked.

Making her movement as quick and fluid as she could, Elizabeth mounted the bed and straddled John's knees. John stopped his movements and opened his eyes afraid that someone had caught him, but before he could say or do anything in reaction, Elizabeth had replaced his hand with her own, gripping him tightly she repeated his movements watching his eyes as they rolled to the back of his head and his eyes closed.

Elizabeth shifted moving her hips up his legs and closer to his sex. She shifted pulling her short night dress up over her hips and sat down on him so she could rub herself against him as she played with the head of his cock. The instant she took up this position, John's hands flew to her hips and pulled her closer.

'Lizzy,' Elizabeth tightened her hand on his cock, not moving an inch, she waited for him to open his eyes and look at her.

‘I don’t think I want to let you get away with calling me that anymore.’ she said, a devious grin fixed on her face. ‘I don’t think you deserve it the way you make me go crazy.’ Keeping her grip Elizabeth began to massage his head again; John groaned at the increased pressure his length attempting to twitch in her hand to show his enjoyment.

'Elizabeth, do you think you could either get on or finish me off? It’s…' He was about to tell her it was getting uncomfortable when she pushed her hips into him hard and fast before moving away. He was about to complain when he felt her hips against him and she pushed her body down onto his cock, sinking to the hilt before rocking her hips on him as she had done in her dream.

The friction was just as glorious as she expected and Elizabeth had to take deep breaths to control the pace while John pushed her night dress up from her hips and rested his hand on her stomach feeling every breath she took.

'Come on Lizzy. You’re right there, baby, let it go.' John whispered as she moved from rubbing her hips on him to rising and falling sharply on him, letting his pubic bone stab at her clit with every thrust.

'You first,' She let out between breathes reaching around behind her and tickling his balls on each downward motion.

John let go screaming out as she continued. He thrust up into her willing her to come, but she was holding back, enjoying the motion too much. He slipped his hand down from her stomach and with a single flick against her clit he made her come hard.

He wrapped his arms around her quickly and pulled her down to the bed beside him and watched as her eyes closed and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in the mess hall onboard the Daedalus was not the best place to be, as the time of day put most of the crew in the room attempting to eat and chat. Elizabeth wanted very much to be alone to gaze out the window and out across the Pegasus Galaxy as they paused on route back to Atlantis.

‘So…’ John started taking the seat beside Elizabeth, ‘I hear there’s a problem with the hyper drive. Hermiod made them pull out. We’re floating back to Atlantis.’

Elizabeth sank down in her chair, closing her eyes and ignoring the sounds around her.

‘Elizabeth?’ John questioned slightly concerned.

‘One problem after another,’ she sighed thinking of how many times their trip back had been delayed.

‘If its not one thing, it’s your mother,’ John said causing Elizabeth to chuckle. While back on Earth for their meetings, Elizabeth had been visiting her family and had several arguments with her mum regarding her health.

John shifted in towards Elizabeth as she moved to sit up, leaning in to talk quietly to her to avoid being heard by the crowd around them.

‘You know, I can think of a few things to do to pass the time,’ the seductive tone in his voice didn’t go unnoticed by Elizabeth; she looked around for anyone who might be watching or within earshot before replying.

‘Well,’ John started as he slipped his had under the table to grip her thigh, ‘we could go hide in your room, or my room, or even a storage room.’ John paused for a moment; daring himself to say the next part as she moved his hand up her thigh and closer to her sex, ‘to see which one of us will tier first.’

He watched as she raised an eyebrow at him, knowing only too well that woman could last longer than men, as eventually he’d have problems becoming erect.

‘Or,’ he added as his hand grazed the top of her thigh and slipped onto her hip, ‘we could just see how long I can tease you before you cave.’

John moved his hand off her thigh quickly as Colonel Caldwell sat down opposite them a sandwich in his hand.

‘I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?’ he asked looking between them and smiling. Elizabeth couldn’t tell if he had seen, but she didn’t want to take the chance.

‘I think I’m gonna go lay down,’ Elizabeth said getting up quickly and leaving the room without looking back.

‘Something I said?’ Caldwell asked watching her disappear from the room.

‘Nah, just too stressed; she got into a fight with her mom,’ John said smiling back at the Colonel. ‘Excuse me,’ he said before getting up to follow her.

~~**~~

‘I figured you’d go back to your room,’ John said stepping into his room; he had been to Elizabeth’s room first to find she wasn’t there.

Elizabeth was stood in the dark; it wasn’t until he moved closer to her that he could see the back of her bare shoulder. John’s body reacted as he realised she was completely naked waiting for him.

‘You’re wearing too much,’ Elizabeth said not turning around. ‘If we’re gonna find out who can last longest, you’re wearing too much.’

Elizabeth waited. John didn’t move for a moment, then she heard him hurriedly kicking off his shoes before removing his clothes. She listened to the rustling without moving, a move, which John hoped, she was about to regret.

He picked up his belt and moved quietly towards her, not wasting time in case she turned around. Quickly and without warning, he reached around and grabbed both her hands wrapping the belt around them and holding her trapped in place pressed up against him.

Elizabeth struggled as he grabbed her, but as soon as he had her hands pinned to her stomach and tied with the belt, he had sank his lips onto her shoulder and she had groaned in appreciation.

Waiting until she had relaxed, John moved her carefully towards his bed, backing up towards it so he could sit then lay down on it with her on top of him, then reach her hands up over her head and tie her to the bar that ran between the posts. With the bed hitting the back of his knees, John moved quickly securing her in place before she had a chance to react.

‘John, let me go, I don’t like this,’ she pleaded quietly. She could scream, but that would only land them both in a compromised situation, hers being the least friendly.

‘Shhh,’ John whispered running his hand down her arms and onto her breast. He cupped it lightly watching her relax before leaning down and pulling her nipple into his mouth. He kissed up her chest to her neck and sucked on her earlobe softly before whispering to her, ‘I won’t hurt you.’

Elizabeth relaxed; it had been frightening at first, but at the moment she was enjoying his movements too much. John considered asking to blindfold her, but gave up feeling her breasts push against his chest as she took in a sharp breath when he pulled her earlobe back into his mouth.

He kissed his way down to her breasts again giving the other nipple the attention the first had received earlier, before adding to it and repeating to the other side. He pushed off at last moving down her body, running his fingers over her sides and he kissed down her stomach and abdomen lingering at the base of her stomach, watching as Elizabeth subconsciously pulled it in.

‘The sexist part of any woman, ok, most women,’ John said in a whisper that Elizabeth could barely hear, ‘is right here,’ he ran his thumb along the bottom of her stomach causing her to shiver and release the hold she had over that part of her body, ‘Every woman that I’ve ever slept with will tell you, that I always linger here when I get the chance.’ Elizabeth pulled her stomach back in, looking down at John.

His eyes shifted moving slowly up her body until he was looking into her eyes, the look he gave her said only one thing, “don’t even hold your stomach in” which Elizabeth took in quickly releasing her stomach again and feeling his hand press against it as she did. He reached down and kissed her stomach before pushing the rest of the way down her body.

‘Followed closely,’ John paused as the ship suddenly lurched into hyper drive; he shrugged it off before continuing, ‘by this,’ he added before running his tongue through Elizabeth’s sex.

Elizabeth squirmed at the contact and let her head drop back onto the bed. He looked back over her body watching as she struggled to control her breathing and recover from the sudden motion of his tongue.

Before she could fully recover, John repeated the motion several times, stopping only when she let his name leave her lips in a plea for release. John shifted removing all contact with her and standing beside the bed to look down on her, he reached down running his hand from her thigh up to her breast putting a small amount of pressure in each location that would make her gasp.

‘John,’ she groaned through gritted teeth at his teasing and opened her mouth to say something else when she was interrupted.

‘Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Atlantis in ten minutes,’ Caldwell’s voice said over the intercom.

‘Plenty of time,’ John teased looking down at Elizabeth’s still squirming body, his eyes flowing from her wrists strapped with his belt to the head of his bed down to her legs parted waiting for him to invade her. 

Elizabeth shifted once more in an attempt to move closer to John and felt the belt slip from around her wrists slightly, she arched her back up putting more pressure on her hands and pulled completely free. John’s eyes were fixed on her sex, as she moved around on the bed, his hand absentmindedly stroking his full erection. He was taken by surprise when Elizabeth lurched off the bed and at him pushing him back until he fell into the chair on the other side of the room.

Staring shocked at her for a moment, John didn’t realise what she had brought with her as she pulled away, his belt was free from the bed and in her hand as she quickly pushed his arms behind his back and around the chair where she made sure they were held tight.

‘Now, let’s see how you like to be teased.’

Elizabeth grabbed John’s legs and pushed them apart as she sank to the ground in front of him, her eyes fixed on his she licked her lips before taking hold of his manhood and stroking firmly up his length.

Still recovering from the shock, John didn’t make a sound until Elizabeth sucked the head of his cock deep into her mouth; his hips pulled back, the connection too great, the feeling too good and his eyes fixed on her as she began to move her head back and forth, taking more and more of him into her mouth with each motion.

Feeling that John was close to coming, Elizabeth moved her hand from his thigh and squeezed at the base of his cock before letting him go completely.

‘Tell me I’ve won this round, and I’ll finish you off,’ Elizabeth said her lips full and pouting with lust for the man currently strapped to the chair in front of her.

‘If I say it will you finish me off by getting on?’

‘Only if you say the right thing,’ She glared back at him watching his eyes as they moved down her body watching as she rubbed one hand at her sex. His eyes moved to meet hers before he continued.

‘You’re the most beautiful winner in the two galaxies I’ve been in.’

The Daedalus slowed down and Elizabeth glanced up and out the window of John’s sleeping quarters; from on board, she could see the planet where her city was through the window, her time was running out.

She moved forward suddenly, thankful that the chair he was tied to had no arm rests and positioned herself over his length before pushing easily onto him.

‘I want to touch you,’ John breathed frustrated by having his hands tied behind his back as Elizabeth rose and dropped on top of him.

‘No.’

‘’Lizbeth,’ he breathed feeling her clamp her internal muscles around him and he let out a long growl as she slowed down holding her muscles tight as she pushed as far as possible onto his cock.

He let go, the end already being so close. He positioned his hips up, releasing himself within her; his body shuddering in the feel of her still tightly locked on him. He pushed his head forward and sucked hard on one of her nipples, causing Elizabeth to sink down completely on him releasing her weight into his lap as she came.

Elizabeth glanced up looking out the window in time to see the city of Atlantis come into focus as the Daedalus dropped below the clouds.

‘Doctor Weir, Colonel Sheppard, please report to command deck.’


	6. Chapter 6

‘All aboard,’ John said, bringing the Jumper to life and contacting Atlantis to let them know he and Elizabeth were heading back from the main land. Elizabeth took her seat in the co-pilot chair, looking out across the settlement of Athosians; she had been there for three hours now and had managed to not only complete the meeting with Halling that she had arranged but tasted some Athosian food and drink and relaxed.

‘All set,’ Elizabeth said, so John could lift the Jumper from the only land on the planet and head back to the city.

‘Have you ever seen the planet from orbit?’

‘Not unless you count the three second glance I had from the Daedalus each time we’ve come back from Earth, why?’

‘’cause we’re taking a detour,’ John said, turning the Jumper nose up and heading up through the atmosphere and out into space. ‘Good thing about this is you can sit here for fifteen minutes before heading back to Atlantis.’

‘Wow,’ Elizabeth exclaimed looking down at the blue planet as John put them in a low orbit and got out of his seat. He returned a moment later with two bottles of water, he handed one to her watching her face as she examined the planet.

‘It’s a beautiful view,’ John whispered not paying any attention to the view but the woman sitting next to him. ‘Elizabeth,’ he said after a short pause pulling her attention to him. ‘I love you; I don’t think I say that enough.’

‘I love you more,’ Elizabeth challenged her eyes gazing into his breaking only for an instant to look back at the planet she lived on. Without giving John the chance to reply, Elizabeth moved out of her seat dropping her water bottle to the ground and moved over to John.

She pushed him back in his seat turning the chair to the side and crouching down in front of him, John watched intently as Elizabeth ran her hands up his thighs to cup him through his trousers.

‘Is this appreciation for the view?’ John questioned as he watched Elizabeth’s hand grip his belt and undo the buckle. ‘Or the company?’ She undid the button and zipper before looking up to answer him.

‘Both,’ she reached into his trousers and through his boxer shorts to grip his semi-hard member and felt it twitch at her touch. She glanced up watching John with his eyes now closed, his head back against the jumper’s pilot seat. Pulling him free from the confines, Elizabeth licked across the head of his penis; John’s hips twitched up towards her in appreciation. ‘How long did you say we had?’ she asked repeating the motion several times while she waited for an answer.

‘Not long enough,’ John breathed, fighting the urge to thrust his hips up as she sucked on the head. ‘Fifteen minutes,’ he breathed, feeling her push down on his cock and swirling her tongue around his shaft.

‘Ten,’ she corrected, they had been in orbit for at least five of those 15. She had pulled away for a minute to correct him and move his trousers and underwear out of her way so she could grip his balls as she returned to her assault.

‘God,’ John groaned as she slid the tip of her tongue through the slit in the head of his manhood. He grabbed the arm of the chair he was confined to with Elizabeth on her knees in front of him.

Elizabeth moved her remaining hand from his thigh to massage his length as she continued, keeping her attention primarily on the head as a small amount of pre-come surfaced.

He was pushing at her head, trying to move her back so he could take control and drive his aching cock deep inside her pussy hard and fast, but she was showing no signs of letting up and he was very close to letting go completely.

‘’Liz’th,’ he muttered feeling his release take over as Elizabeth engulfed him once again. He shot his load down her throat, relaxing heavily in the chair his eyes closed. Elizabeth shifted, picking up her water bottle as she moved and sat back in her chair watching him. 

‘Two minutes,’ she said downing a large portion of the water. John straightened himself up before turning the Jumper to head back to Atlantis.

‘I should show you beautiful things more often.’


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth pulled the storage cupboard door open and stepped inside, she was searching the shelves as the door closed behind her and she was plunged into darkness, she hadn't planned on being in here that long so she had left the door ajar on purpose.

She reached up to grab the flashlight from the upper shelves but another hand stopped her.

'Shhh,' John whispered in her ear before running his fingers down the length of her outstretched arm.

'John,' Elizabeth breathed, her body tingling for the thought of what they could get up to in this cupboard. 'We can't. Not in here!' John lowered her arm to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him.

'I don't see why not.'

Elizabeth could almost feel his grin on her neck as he pushed his hands against her stomach and moved them slowly upwards towards her breasts. Her breathing quickened at the though of where his fingers would go, what they could do, what he would do.

'Does anyone know you're here?' he questioned leaving little kisses on her neck and feeling her body tense with each one and the slow movement of his hands as they gradually reached their goal. Elizabeth took a deep breath attempting to steady her breathing and answer his question, but her control was wavering and all she managed to do was shake her head. 'No one knows I'm here either. So no one to look for us.'

'They might want something,' She managed the words as her breath released right at the moment when John's hands had reached her chest and squeezed hard at one of her erect nipples.

'Then they'll get more than they expected,' John joked moving his left hand up to her jacket zipper and pulled it quickly down her body before pulling her top up so he could access the skin of her breasts. She arched into his touch as he dipped his hands under her bra and caught her nipple between two fingers. 

He paused. There were voices outside the room, they had stopped for some reason by the door and John froze thinking that any minute now someone would open the door and catch them. The voices faded. Thinking quickly John moved one hand from her breast and glided it down her stomach to the waistband of her trousers. He had to move fast, any minute now she would put a stop to this; one near miss was more than enough.

Massaging her left breast John navigated her trousers down over her hips just enough that he could reach between her legs and rub at the sensitive skin through her underwear.

He felt her body move in his assault, she was sensitive, very sensitive and he knew there would be one spot he could touch that would end it all, or at the very least put her in a mood that she couldn't fight.

Elizabeth moaned as he pushed her underwear to the side and plunged a talented finger between her lips. She could have crumbled to the floor but managed to grab the shelves ahead for support. He had found her spots, one place to kiss, one place to rub and she would melt into his arms. Her legs gave way and he eased her down to the ground.

Hurriedly John undid his trousers and pulled his manhood from its confines, he needed her now, he had needed her since that mornings meeting where she sat in control of the room listening intently to whoever spoke up. He had watched her leave the room after, the shape of her hips, how she walked and how she smiled at the people she passed, the glow of her face as she had chuckled at something Teyla had said as she followed the leader from the room. He had needed her then.

He shifted her hips just enough to slide himself under her before allowing her to take control, he leaned back as she guided herself down onto him letting out a low rumble in the pit of her throat as she took the whole of his dick into her before relaxing on him and allowing him to shift in just that bit more.

She arched forward and grabbed the metal shelves for support and John moved with her positioning his body under hers and sliding up and down letting himself come almost all the way from her heated tunnels before diving back in and picking up the pace.

John grabbed her face and turned her to him kissing her as he ran the other hand down her flat stomach and found the sensitive bud at the base of her curls. He pushed at it without moving and felt the moan against his lips. He couldn't hold back anymore, she was pulsing around him and it was too much. He dove into her a few more times before moving his finger from her clit to that wonderful spot just below it that he had found earlier and rubbed furiously at it.

Elizabeth came instantly, her body shuddering over him, her hips twitching and the extreme pleasure flowing through her body like lava filling out every nook and cranny in her existence. Her hips gave a final twitch and John let go, coming deep inside her, his breath on her neck and he leaned against her for support.

They relaxed for a moment then moved to straighten themselves out, John helped her to her feet again and reached up for the small box that Elizabeth had originally entered the cupboard for and handed it to her.

'I should come in here to help you more often.' He smirked just before the door opened.

'Oh, hello, could you pass me the blue box over there.' Carson said pointing over John's shoulder.

John reached up and handed the box to Carson and watched him leave.

'Maybe I'll help you next time?' Elizabeth grinned before leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth stepped into the Infirmary, the night staff sitting off in a corner dozing silently at the late hour of the long days and all their patients happy and well, or sedated and stable. She looked around cautious that someone unseen would see where she went and follow her.

Convinced no one else was unseen, Elizabeth made her way to the only area closed off in the large room, she glanced around again before stepping quickly between the divide of the curtain. 

Inside John was sleeping peacefully, he had not been sedated she knew this much, but she imagined that the pain medication he was on was keeping him in his sleep. She had other plans for tonight, he had been off world for four days and she had expected him to come back in one piece and ready to take her on that night.

She stepped carefully to his side running her hand up over his arm to his chest, it had been weeks since they had been together, she wondered if he was as wanton as she. Retracting her hand she moved it up her own body to grasp the zipper of her Atlantis uniform jacket.

She undid the clothing slowly, removing it and her t-shirt and dropping them nonchalantly onto the chair beside his bed, Elizabeth cupped her own breasts pushing them together for a moment before flicking her finger across the clasp in front and removing the cloth.

She pinched at her nipples for a moment imagining that John’s hands were on her skin enticing the pleasure from her instead of her own. Becoming impatient, Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and removed her remaining clothes before pushing herself up onto the bed next to John’s still sleeping form.

John woke slowly from his drug induced stupor, he was well aware that he was currently in an infirmary bed, but something wasn’t quite the same anymore, someone else was with him.

‘Elizabeth,’ he whispered realising she was stretched out beside him and that her movements had woken him. She lay on her left side resting her head on her left arm in order to watch his expression. Her right hand was doing all the work: down under the covers of his infirmary bed she had taken a strong grasp of his manhood through his hospital clothes.

She shifted her hand again and John groaned low and deep at the contact. He opened his eyes to her, and she was smiling at him before she moved again and continued the motion.

‘’Lizabeth,' He breathed allowing his eyes to close again as he felt her body move and the hospital clothes he was in being pushed out of the way. She shifted moving to sit up across his thighs and John suddenly realised something new and his eyes shot open.

She was sat astride him naked, uncaring as she shifted her hips to make a contact between his and her sex. Before his eyes closed again John took note of the fact that the curtain around his bed had been pulled shut, but knew this information would only stop people from seeing what was going on, any sounds they made would be heard by people on the other side.

Elizabeth leaned forward across his body and kissed him passionately, more passionately than either of them had done before; breaking the kiss she whispered to him that he needed to be quiet before reaching her hand down between them to position him in the right place in order to take his cock inside her.

John heard the sharp intake of breath that Elizabeth took as she seated herself on him, her breasts pushed tight against his covered chest and her hands holding tight to his shoulders. John winced as Elizabeth used his shoulders as leverage and then felt her release his injured shoulder and spread her hand flat onto his chest.

Paradise; the only word Elizabeth could find to fit the situation as she moved over John, feeling his penis twitch appreciatively at her motions, and his pubic bone brushing at just the right angle against her clit.

Their breathing became erratic as Elizabeth picked up the pace pushing herself off his body slightly changing his angle within her; pure paradise.

John reached up and grabbed Elizabeth by the neck pulling her down to him and kissing her deeply as he felt her release take over, his own passions flowing at the same time. 

John relaxed, his arms dropping from her neck to the bed, his body wanting nothing more than to return to the sleep he had been enjoying before something better came along.

Elizabeth pulled off and dressed quickly before leaning over and kissing John carefully.

‘Next time, you do all the work,’ he joked allowing his eyes to close as she kissed him again before sitting in the chair beside him to watch him sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Damn it, damn it’ Rodney cursed kicking the DHD and instantly regretting it, it was late and they were trapped on some planet he was beginning to hate more and more each minute. The DHD wouldn’t let them dial out and he had no idea why.

Teyla and Ronon had gone scouting for shelter in the opposite direction from where John and Elizabeth were currently standing listening to the shouts and screams of Rodney McKay.

‘You know,’ John said bending to pick up a pretty purple flower from a bunch by a rock and handing it to Elizabeth, ‘we’ve never had sex on another planet.’

‘What do you call Atlantis, John? Scotch mist,’ Elizabeth smiled at him accepting the flower and moving off towards a group of caves.

‘That’s not what I mean, I mean that Atlantis is the only place we’ve…’

‘Other than in orbit, you mean,’

‘You’re not playing fair, and that wasn’t sex, but it was fun!’

Elizabeth chuckled at him before disappearing into the nearest opening. John followed her in and stopped after a few feet looking around.

‘Elizabeth?’ he called not seeing her.

‘Why is it that every time we get a few minutes alone, you can only think of sex?’

‘I’m a guy in love with a very beautiful woman, who happens to have an extremely desirable body. Where are you?’ John replied looking around and shining his flashlight over the walls ahead. Elizabeth stepped quietly up behind him from the corner and tapped his shoulder, ‘Geez,’ John spat having jumped out of his skin as she snuck up on him, ‘you scared the crap out of me,’. Ignoring his protest Elizabeth reached up and kissed him tenderly.

‘Better?’ she asked after breaking the kiss to gaze into his eyes, a mischievous smile on her lips, ‘You don’t happen to carry a blanket we could lay on? Do you?’

‘Wait here,’ John said giving her a quick kiss before leaving the cave, he returned a few minutes later with an armfull of hay he had pulled from a nearby field they had passed coming out this way, ‘Bedding,’ he grinned placing it down in a pile off to one side of the opening.

Standing back up, John moved over to Elizabeth and began to unclip her vest pulling it somewhat roughly from her body before undoing her jacket. Elizabeth merely smiled at him not stopping or helping him.

‘You just gonna watch?’ He asked tugging at the zipper as it jammed towards the bottom of the coat. She simply smiled as he glanced up. Quickly she slapped his hands away and took off running deeper into the cave; John heard her laughing as she rounded the corner and then instinctively took off at a run after her.

John followed the cave, taking turns he hand no choice but to follow, for 10 minutes with the feeling that he was walking around in circles. Stepping around another corner John saw light up ahead and moved cautiously towards it only to find himself back at the entrance, Elizabeth’s vest still sitting where he had deposited it earlier and the pile of hay sitting in the corner with a very naked Elizabeth on top of it.

She lay on her side looking out the opening with her back towards him, she didn’t move or acknowledge his presence so John assumed she didn’t know he had caught up, he quickly and quietly placed his gun and vest on the floor before hastily removing his clothes and sneaking up to lay behind her.

‘’bout time you caught up,’ she teased feeling his arm slip one hand over her hip, his fingers tracing feather light touches over her skin to rest on her abdomen. She pushed back against him receiving the desired effect of him groaning when her buttocks came into contact with his semi erect shaft.

She felt John shift pushing his other arm under her head so she was leaning on him before kissing hungrily at the back of her neck using his teeth to graze her in a few places. The hand on her stomach shifted back to her hip and down across her backside causing her to bend her knees away from him and give him access to her sex from that angle.

John teased at her arse for a few moments before sliding his fingers between the labia of her sex, she purred at him and he dipped a finger insider her slick tunnel to test her readiness. Finding her ready and willing, John reached for his manhood and began stroking himself purposely causing each pull up his shaft to create a small amount of contact between them.

Elizabeth gripped John’s hip before he pushed inside her and moved to force his legs straight down, she placed her feet on his knees and used her grip on his hip to push back onto his cock. The feeling was divine; they were back in their own personal heaven.

She let John control the speed of their love making, leaning back against him and revelling in the feel of his hands caressing her stomach and breasts.

‘Elizabeth,’ Teyla called from a distance, causing the couple to pause momentarily. They could have carried on for ages, if it weren’t for their friend looking for them. Neither of them wanted to stop, so they silently agreed to find a quick finish. 

Elizabeth pushed forward from John’s chest bending almost double in front of him as he continued to move, he pulled his wandering hand back from her breast as he felt the intensity of the new position and took a tight hold of Elizabeth’s hip, before running his hand down her thigh indicating for her to straighten out.

She complied, and then froze, the intensity doubled as the tip of Johns cock hit a very delicate spot inside her, he pulled back and her hips twitched, he pushed in and she almost cried out as she thought back the impending orgasm. 

Neither of them moved for a moment and Elizabeth squeezed her thighs together to increase the pressure on her clit; John picked up on this movement and reached up to turn her face to his, kissing her passionately before beginning to thrust hard and fast into her, feeling her orgasm take over after only a few thrusts. He followed her over the edge and collapsed back onto the pile of hay.

‘John, Elizabeth,’ Teyla called again, she was much closer this time and they both scrambled from their position to dress, Elizabeth finishing first and helping John as he struggled with his belt.

‘Elizabeth,’ Rodney called and Elizabeth stepped out of the cave to call back to them, very aware that a few minutes more and she and John would have been caught in the middle of something very, very secret.


	10. Chapter 10

‘John, where are you taking me?’ Elizabeth questioned giggling a little as she was led blindfolded through the city in the dead of night.

‘Shh,’ John whispered, turning the corner and pulling her carefully towards the door out of the city and onto the east pier, ‘I told you it was a surprise. Just a few more minutes and we’ll be there.’

The door swished open as the couple approached and Elizabeth felt the heat of the night brush over her skin and ruffle her hair. She breathed in taking in the wonderful feel of the planet’s climate that rarely changed.

John moved down the pier, Elizabeth holding on to his arm as he led the way towards the very edge of the city and to the glistening water that stretched out as far as the eye could see. He stopped and guided her down to sit on a box shaped part of the city that stood on the very end. He reached down and kissed her carefully before removing the blindfold.

‘Wow,’ Elizabeth breathed, John had stood candles all over the end of the pier leaving enough space where he had laid out a blanket and set two towels down, a few snacks and drinks sat off the opposite side of the blanket.

‘I told you you’d like it,’ John said seeing the shock and joy on her face.

‘John, I…’ She was lost for words, completely breath-taken that he’d taken the time to set this up for her, no one in the city knew they were together and yet here he was taking a chance to give her something so special.

‘Well, this night is planned, my lady,’ John said holding out his hand to pull her to her feet. ‘First,’ he continued slowly unbuttoning the shirt she had on, and pushing it slowly off her shoulders, ‘some night time skinny dipping, with the beauty of my dreams.’ 

John dropped her shirt onto the blanket before running his hands up her arms and the front clasp of her bra. ‘Then, a nice late night snack, with…’ he abandoned her bra to reach down and pull the bottle of chilled Champagne from the cooler he had “borrowed” from Zelenka, ‘a nice refreshing drink.’

John placed the bottle back in the cooler and returned to Elizabeth’s clothes, she was smiling at him as he unclasped her bra and let her breasts free. He looked up into her eyes as the material pooled on the floor behind her feet.

‘God, John,’ she whispered, ‘some days, you drive me crazy, getting in trouble, getting hurt…’ she paused taking a breath in and releasing a sigh, ‘then you do something like this and I’m reminded how much I love you.’

John smiled cheekily at her; he reached up and ran a single finger down her cheek, over her chin and down the valley between her breasts, he paused for a moment to gaze at her beauty before he continued down to take hold of her trousers to undo them.

Elizabeth caught his hands before he finished getting the button undone and flattened his hands over her stomach. She ran her hands up his arms and down his chest so she could un-tuck his black t-shirt.

She pulled it off hurriedly and John picked up on the sudden increase in passion that flowed between them, they undressed quickly and John pushed his lips hungrily against hers as he backed her up to the edge of the pier.

Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders as she felt her heels leave the edge of the city, John broke the kiss, his hands firmly on her hips as she stood poised on her toes. He broke into a playful grin and before she could react to the meaning behind it, he leaned forward and pushed them both off the edge, plunging them into the warm sea.

Elizabeth surfaced gasping for air but only had a moment to catch it before John pulled her under the water wrapping his arms tightly around her and kissing her. They surfaced a moment later gasping for air but quickly continued the kiss, hands wandering over the others body as they kicked out to keep above the surface.

John pulled Elizabeth to the edge and lifted her easily onto the pier ducking under the water to get the leverage needed. She sat perched on the edge, John looking up her body ,his hands rubbing at her thighs; he shifted his hands up to her hips leaning her back slightly before moving his hands back onto her stomach. He pulled forward and quickly licked at her slit.

Elizabeth’s hips twitched towards him, as he paused looking up at her feeling her breathing hard and fast against his hand. He repeated the motion revelling in the feel as her breathing picked up a notch and her head fell back on her shoulders.

Wasting no time John took the whole of her sex into his mouth using his tongue and lips to cause her as much pleasure as he could, all the while ignoring the ache from his penis as his need to feel her around, him milking for all he was worth, increased.

He pulled back slightly flicking his tongue over her clit as he slid a finger into her tunnel, feeling her clench at the intrusion, but he knew it wasn’t a shock, he knew the pressure her muscles could pull from him as he pulled back out hearing her moan at the loss and then gasp as he pushed two fingers back in.

The arms Elizabeth had been resting back on buckled and she found herself flat on her back with John pumping his fingers into her while he teased her clit with his tongue. She didn’t want this to end, not now, not like this, so she mustered up all her strength and reached out to push him away.

She sat up and leaned down kissing him passionately before reaching under his arms to pull him closer.

‘Get up here, Colonel,’ she ordered and lay back as John used his arms to pull himself out of the water and lay carefully on top of her, his chest against her breasts, his stomach on hers feeling her breath, that she still hadn’t managed to control, his knees on either side of her hips and his cock, painfully ridged laying across her mound.

Elizabeth parted her legs and shifted her hips causing friction between them. John pushed back sitting on her thighs and grabbed his length, Elizabeth shifted back slightly her legs still restricted by his, as she pushed his length down through her sex and into the comfort of her hot, slick tunnel.

She breathed out; relaxing into the bliss he caused her every time they were together. Above her, John was gasping for air, the restriction his legs caused her increased the pressure around him as she leaned forward resting his hands on either side of her body, Elizabeth was completely relaxed, the feeling exquisite for her and seemingly a little too much for him. 

Elizabeth watched him for a moment, watching his face as he struggled for control, a struggle not to let go and orgasm, his head dropped and he was able to wrap his tongue around one of her nipples suckling on it delicately as he continued his battle with his body.

‘John,’ Elizabeth breathed, desperate now, it had been a few moments of nothing and she wanted to feel him moving within her.

He didn’t respond, didn’t move, he just continued pulling on her erect nipple with his teeth letting it slip out of his grasp a final time before shifting to the other breast.

Getting frustrated, Elizabeth flexed her internal muscles causing John to jump and bite down a little too hard on her nipple, the mixed pain and pleasure caused her to groan in pleasure; she did it again and John let go of her breasts to look at her.

‘Fuck me, John,’ she breathed and watched as amusement crossed his face at her brashness. Carefully, John lay down over her, tucking his hands under her shoulders and hooking his feet on the edge of the pier, he reached down and kissed her tenderly before pulling his hips back and beginning to thrust into her hard and fast. It took only a few strokes before John had to bury his face against her neck as he felt hers and his own release take over, her body twitching underneath him.

After a few moments the pair had caught their breath and John pushed up to look down at her again, smiling lovingly at her.

‘So, what snacks did you bring?’ She asked and John chuckled at her before climbing off and helping her up before heading to the blanket in amongst all the candles.


	11. Chapter 11

John caught Elizabeth’s arm as she rounded the corner and pulled her out of sight into a hovel just off from the gate room, without hesitation he pulled her close and kissed her delicately to show her just how much he would miss her on his next mission, a mission that was going to last at least three days.

‘I don’t know what I’ll do for three days,’ John whispered hearing someone pass the alcove and vanish into the gate room. ‘Will you miss me?’

‘When you get back, I’ll show you just how much I missed you,’ she said, giving him a sly grin that made his heart skip a beat. John leaned down again and kissing her again, she had to break the kiss to get his attention, ‘You need to get going.’

Elizabeth pushed back and stepped out from the alcove and into the gate room; it was a few seconds before John followed her, stopping beside the gate and joining his team and a group of medical scientists, including Doctor Beckett who were accompanying them on this visit.

‘What?’ John asked looking at Rodney. Rodney looked pleased with himself, nothing unusual about it though but this time, he was staring at John – which only served to make John think it had something to do with him.

The gate began to dial while John continued to glare at Rodney, who, with a smirk, turned to look up at Elizabeth, who was standing on the balcony overlooking the gate.

The gate swooshed open and the team made their way through it, John paused at the gate for a moment looking up at Elizabeth, she quirked an eyebrow at him before he smiled and stepped through to start their mission.

Arriving on the other planet, John found himself with only Rodney for comfort, the others had started off towards the town and he was left trailing with Rodney.

‘You have about 10 seconds to either tell me what that look is for, or I’m gonna wipe it off your face and replace it with one of pain,’ John threatened as he started off up the pathway.

‘I saw you,’ Rodney teased. ‘I saw you,…’ he said again glancing sideways at John to see if he’d worked out what he saw yet, ‘and Elizabeth,’ he smiled wider, ‘you were in the alcove by the gate room, making out,’ he said practically giddy with the information and not noticing that John had stopped.

‘Rodney,’ John called causing the scientist to stop in his bouncy stride. Rodney turned to see a look of anger and embarrassment on the Colonel’s face. ‘You can’t tell anyone.’

‘No one?’ Rodney questioned before giving John a downcast look and attempting to hide the smile still plastered on his face, ‘Oh and I was looking forward to telling Radek, and Carson and Teyla and oh, lets not forget Ronon, Kate, Katie and Laura, not to mention…’

‘Rodney,’ during the scientists rant, John had closed the distance between them and stood extremely close to his team mate. ‘No one!’ 

‘But that was more than one person, and if you’d let me finish…’ John’s hand gripped Rodney tightly by the neck the anger winning the battle over his embarrassment. ‘I don’t want to tell anyone,’ Rodney choked, ‘this information sells too well, and not to mention the blackmail mileage I could get out of it.’

John let him go just as Teyla rounded the trees ahead looking for them.

‘You tell no one,’ John said harshly before moving around Rodney to join Teyla.

~~**~~

Three Days Later

John entered Atlantis through the Stargate first he stopped a few paces away and waved up towards the control room where Elizabeth stood watching the off world members return. He wore a pleased look on his face, which Elizabeth thought, momentarily, was connected to her, but changed her mind when she glanced up at Rodney who stepped through the gate, supported by Teyla, sporting a black eye and fat lip.

‘Hi honey, we’re home,’ John called out causing the airman to his right to chuckle silently at him.

‘What happened to Rodney,’ Elizabeth asked, as she moved down the stairs towards them.

‘He got a little cocky on the way back,’ John said, and watched the concerned look on Elizabeth’s face turn abruptly to horror that he would hurt Rodney for shooting his mouth off. ‘I’ll explain later,’ he added giving Elizabeth a look that said only too clearly that now and here was not the best time to talk about what Rodney was saying.

‘In my office, now,’ Elizabeth said, through clenched teeth. ‘Get him to the Infirmary,’ Elizabeth ordered before turning to follow John up to her office.

‘Elizabeth,’ Teyla called as several of the medical staff and Elizabeth turned back to her. Moving forward Teyla pulled a small box from her pack and handed it to the doctor. ‘This is a gift from the people of Nafumish; they are pleased to have us as trading partners.’

‘That’s nice to know, thank you,’ Elizabeth said, opening the box to see a silver ring engraved with small crosses. She reached in to pick it up and got a small electric shock from the item.

‘They said something about not being able to touch the ring until you admit to all you trust, your heart’s biggest desire. They also said something about it bonding you to your desire, but I was unable to hear all of what they were saying, I believe Carson was listening though.’

‘I guess it will just be a display item for a while then,’ Elizabeth smiled snapping the box shut and turning towards the stairs. ‘Briefing in four hours,’ she called back before she reached the top.

Elizabeth entered her office quietly and moved around to sit behind her desk. She waited for John to start, watching his face as he played absently with the items sitting on her desk.

‘So,’ he said, not looking up, ‘when you gonna show me how much you missed me?’ John looked up at her at last and saw the un-amused look she was giving him.

‘You remember I told you once, that there were days when you drive me crazy…’ Elizabeth waited watching John nod, ‘this is one of them. What happened with Rodney?’

‘He saw us,’ John said, losing the smile from his face, ‘three days ago, before we went to Nafumish, Rodney saw us in the alcove, kissing,’ he watched Elizabeth as her eyes closed in horror at what she was being told. ‘He spent the week teasing me about it whenever he had the chance. I admit, I let it get to me when he started singing “John and Elizabeth sitting up a tree”, which I thought was reserved for little girls, not that McKay isn’t…’

‘Alright, I get the point,’ Elizabeth interrupted, ‘How many people has he told?’

‘None, he’s more interested in the black market,’ John said picking up the urn he’d given Elizabeth for her birthday last year.

‘The black market?’ 

‘Yeah, sell it for what he wants or use it to annoy me to no end, I wouldn’t put it past him to try using it against you.’

‘I’d like to see him try,’ Elizabeth smirked, resting back in her chair. ‘23MR,’ Elizabeth smiled giving a code they had agreed on long ago. John smiled knowing that he would not be found at 23:00 hours tonight for at that time, he would be in Elizabeth’s room worshipping her body.


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth quickly grabbed a small item of clothing from her bed and vanished into the bathroom, it was 22:58 and she hadn’t even changed yet, John would be here any minute.

She pulled her t-shirt off over her head as the door chimed and then chimed again, she called out for him to come in and heard the door swish open and closed.

‘’Lizbeth?’ John questioned looking around the room in its dimmed lighting.

‘Hang on; I’ll be out in a minute,’ she scrambled out of her remaining clothes and hurriedly pulled on the item she had taken with her. Finished she stood looking in the mirror not believing she was going to go out there dressed like this; she hadn’t even dressed this way for Simon, but for John, she’d walk the corridors of Atlantis naked if it pleased him.

She flattened her hand out over her stomach feeling the soft silk-like material of the negligee she had been given as a gift from the Athosians; it felt wonderful against her skin. She pulled in a shaky breath before turning and stepping out into the main room.

John stood by the balcony door looking out over the sea, he didn’t hear Elizabeth come out of the bathroom and step into the centre of the room.

‘John,’ she whispered shyly and watched as he slowly turned to face her.

John felt his jaw drop at the sight of her, a pale green negligee; very low cut with thin straps keeping it up on her body, the hem was lace that opened delicately over her thighs leaving very little to the imagination of what was beneath it.

John’s eyes took in every curve of her body that the negligee delicately hung against including the very lady-like stomach Elizabeth wore so well and her firm breasts that he knew were not supported by a bra under the material.

He moved his eyes up to her own and found the colour of them amazing, almost glistening by the colour of her outfit, and she looked slightly afraid, worried and shy, almost as if she were unsure of herself or his reaction to her clothes.

After a moment of silence Elizabeth let her head drop, looked down herself felling very foolish at thinking John would like this; it was Teyla’s fault, she had brought the negligee back from the main land before their mission, she had told Elizabeth that the colour would highlight her eyes and make any man who visited in the night jealous of her bed sheets.

Elizabeth had joked then that no man would ever see her in it, and she doubted she had the confidence to wear it alone. Now she was considering that she should have said that in complete seriousness.

John moved quietly over to Elizabeth sensing that she didn’t like herself at that moment; he reached up tipping her chin so she would look back at him. Once her eyes met his, John opened his mouth to speak, but he had no breath to use to comfort her.

Closing his mouth again John leaned in and kissed her delicately, gently, passionately before picking up the hem of her dress and slipping his hands under it to touch her.

‘Breath-taking,’ John whispered after he broke the kiss moving his hands up from her sex to rest on her stomach. ‘Don’t take it off, ever.’

Elizabeth smiled before pushing John back; he hit the edge of a chair and fell back into it. She reached out and tugged at his t-shirt pulling it aggressively over his head before she bent and untied his boots so she could pull them and his socks off.

‘I got a good view from here,’ John teased looking down his body and down the negligee where he could see her breasts and down to her legs that bent underneath his view. He let out a small yelp as she gripped his balls tightly at his comments.

‘Watch it, or I’ll stop now and go get changed,’ Elizabeth challenged running her hand up his covered shaft and to the top of his trousers and undid them. She pulled his trousers down to the ground and he lifted his feet to free them for the constriction.

Reaching up again, Elizabeth took his length in her hand and was stroking it with a tight grip when the door chimed.

Cursing, John climbed up quickly, grabbed his clothes and vanished into the bathroom; Elizabeth grabbed her robe and pulled it tightly around her body before opening the door.

‘Rodney?’ she questioned, looking at the scientist in confusion, ‘What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight.’

‘I was…’ Rodney coughed slightly having looked down and caught sight of the edge of the negligee, the robe had caught behind her leg and her thigh was uncovered for him to see, ‘I was looking for the Colonel,’ he said quickly snapping his head back up to her face.

‘He’s not here,’ she said and saw him give her a look of disbelief, ‘You’ve got five seconds to get out of here, Rodney, or you’ll be working the main land shift all next week.’

‘You’re… you’re sure he’s not here?’

‘RODNEY,’ Elizabeth’s temper hit its peak and Rodney saw her pull in a breath as if she were holding back from hitting him; he turned quickly and walked away. Elizabeth closed and locked the door again and turned to see John standing in the doorway to the bathroom.

‘I think I might kill him one of these days,’ John said, not at all amused at the interruption. In response, Elizabeth moved forward and grabbed Johns arm pulling him back to the chair and pushing him down into it.

‘Not before I’m done with you,’ she said slyly, before placing a knee either side of his legs on the chair and pushing herself onto his lap making sure of contact between her sex and his.

John reached up and untied the robe that she had simply pushed apart to get the required contact, with the tie undone; John reached up and pushed it off her shoulders so it landed on the floor covering his feet. 

He slid his hands down her back to rest just above her buttocks and shifted in the chair pushing himself to the edge before pulling her up and forward for a kiss.

The kiss intensified as John reached down between them, grabbed his cock and positioned himself at her entrance waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Elizabeth pushed on slightly, stopping when only the head of his dick was inside her, she pulsed around him and didn’t move, fighting back against his hands as they tried to force her on him.

Getting annoyed with her teasing, John moved his hands to her hips and struggled out of the chair and to his feet holding Elizabeth close to him as he did so. The movement gave her no other choice but to take the whole of his length deep inside her as she wrapped her legs around him for extra support.

‘That’s more like it,’ John breathed, releasing the breath he had sucked in as he got up. ‘Now its time for payback,’ he said moving over to the bed and dropping her unceremoniously onto it and pulling his penis from her depth.

He placed a hand on her leg to keep her in place as he dug his hand under the bed and into the storage box, his hand coming into contact with the one item he hadn’t thought about in a very long time. Her vibrator.

‘Mr Vibrator wants to play,’ he said with a smirk on his face as he flicked the end of the device and felt it start to buzz in his hand.

Elizabeth pushed her legs together at the sight of the toy, knowing only too well that in her currently aroused state that thing would lift her up and drop her off the edge of a precipice easily.

John climbed on the bed and used his knees to pin her legs down, she was calling out to him to stop, her hands reaching out to cover herself or slap him away, but her face was laughing up at him until he made contact with the top and her clit.

She pulled in a sharp breath and released a long low groan that sent a shiver right through John’s body, down his spine and to the tip of his throbbing cock. Releasing her knees, John moved forward and pushed his manhood into her as deep as he could without losing the contact between the vibrator and her clit.

As soon as he made contact with her, Elizabeth began to come, the volume of her orgasm and the feel of her clenching tight around him pushed John over the edge before he was fully inside her and he let his seed flow into her for a moment before collapsing on top of her body, the vibrator falling to the bed beside them.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, not wanting him to move. She ran her hand up his back and through his hair before kissing his forehead and resting her head back, releasing a contented sigh and slipping into a graceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Tap, tap, tap. Elizabeth tapped her finger on the desk in her office, paused and then tapped three times again. Three taps, for three months, three months that she and John had tried to get together only to be interrupted by Rodney McKay. Every arranged meeting they had, Rodney had been there, sitting almost directly between them testing their patience, he’d even gone so far as to make jokes about interrupting their “activities”.

“Every arranged meeting,” she thought, tapping her fingers again on the desk staring at the clock on her computer screen. They had given up arranging anything long ago and she was beginning to really miss him, if she couldn’t be naked with him pushing his glorious length into her body then she wanted nothing more than to lay in his bed with him and hide in the cupboard if Rodney arrived again.

She shut down her laptop and got up, she’d had enough of this, she was going to be with John tonight if she had to let Rodney watch; she stopped after standing up, her eyes closed shutting up the part of her brain that dared think that kind of thing.

Shaking her head slightly, she left her office bidding goodnight to the night team and moved quickly down the stairs and out towards a transporter.

Tap, tap, tap; Elizabeth knocked on John’s door and waited. The door opened and John stood on the threshold looking shocked to see her, he looked either way down the corridor before he smiled at her.

Elizabeth wasted no time in pushing him backwards into his room and knocking off his feet onto the bed. She scrambled quickly on top of him grabbing the top of his trousers as she moved to sit over his thighs.

As if on cue, the door chimed and Elizabeth let her head drop down almost grunting in frustration, her eyes clenched shut. She took several deep breaths and could feel John doing the same as they waited, hoping to any god that it wasn’t Rodney and that whoever it was would assume he was out or asleep and leave.

The door chimed again and John watched as a tear slid down Elizabeth’s cheek as she climbed off him and moved to the bathroom to sit out of sight.

John opened the door and without needing to see who it was he reached up, wrapped his hands around Rodney’s throat and pushed him back against the wall opposite his room. He pushed himself up close the scientist before whispering harshly in his ear.

‘I will kill you if you don’t leave now.’

‘Colonel,’ Teyla called from behind him and John turned to see her, Ronon, Zelenka and Carson standing shocked at the reaction.

‘John let him go,’ Elizabeth said appearing in his doorway looking flushed and tired, more tired than he’d ever seen her look.

‘I’m sick of this, of him,’ John said looking back at Rodney wanting nothing more than to kill him while he was pinned to the wall struggling to breath.

‘I’ll tell them,’ Rodney choked out looking over John’s shoulder to the other people he’d brought with him. John abruptly dropped Rodney to the floor, turned and pushed Elizabeth out of his room before stepping in and closing the door.

‘John,’ Elizabeth called banging on the door, ‘John let me in, JOHN,’ she screamed at him fighting the tears that were threatening to escape from the frustration of the last three months and the fact that John had shut her out.

‘This has to stop Rodney,’ she practically shouted turning to face him as Carson knelt at his side checking he was ok. ‘This has to stop… now,’ she repeated before turning and taking off down the corridor at a run.

‘Is anyone else confused? Or is it just me?’ Ronon asked watching Elizabeth’s retreating form.

‘Perhaps we should do this another time,’ Teyla suggested seeing Carson nod and watching Ronon turn to leave before she followed Elizabeth to her room.

Elizabeth was flat on her stomach sobbing into her pillow when her door chimed. She scrambled up feeling angrier than she could ever remember being and began to shout through the door as she moved towards it.

‘Rodney, I swear to god, I’ll pick up a gun and shoot you myse…’ the door swiftly opened and Elizabeth almost choked on her last word. ‘Teyla.’

‘May I come in?’ Teyla asked her voice calm and her face pleasant as she pretended she hadn’t heard Elizabeth’s threat. Elizabeth moved away from the door and back to the bed leaving the way clear for Teyla to step into the room.

‘I’m sorry for yell…’ Elizabeth began but was cut off by Teyla.

‘If I had known why Rodney had called us so quickly to John’s room for a card game, I would not have gone,’ she said pausing as Elizabeth looked up at her.

‘You know?’

‘Yes, I have known for some time, I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you,’ Teyla told her moving to sit on the bed beside her. ‘But I went to visit John in the infirmary some time ago and was shocked when I opened the curtain and saw you there.’

Elizabeth blushed and turned away from the woman, knowing only too well what Teyla had seen her doing with John in the infirmary in the dead of night. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment holding her breath before she spoke.

‘I love him, Teyla,’ she said releasing the breath and opening her eyes to stare at the floor in front of her. When she looked up at Teyla, she saw a look of shock on the woman’s face. ‘You didn’t know that, did you?’ she asked tentatively.

Teyla shook her head and smiled before reaching her hand out and placing it carefully on Elizabeth’s knee.

‘I know Rodney caught you somewhere, I do not know how long he has known, but I have noticed that over the last few months, he has spent a lot of time visiting either you or John late at night. It occurred to me that he was purposely getting in your way,’ she said watching Elizabeth as she dropped her head to look back at the floor. ‘How long has he stopped you?’

Elizabeth let out a short frustrated laugh; she reached up and ran her hand through her hair then pushed up from the bed and began to pace the floor space of her private room.

‘Three months,’ she said calmly, stopping by the balcony door to stare out.

‘You feel incomplete without him?’

‘I feel…’ Elizabeth’s mind searched for the appropriate words, ‘lost, broken, insecure,’ she said the last word quietly, that was not something she should admit as the leader of the city, but it was how she felt. Trapped on other planets, she had only felt safe with him nearby, she had slept better on the nights they had been together than she had done since the expedition began and they learned of life sucking creatures called Wraith. ‘He is my desire.’

Teyla looked up at the last comment, suddenly remembering the ring the Nafumish had sent back as a gift to the leader of Atlantis. She understood the meaning now, the reason they had picked this particular item to send back. Elizabeth sat down on the floor pulling her knees up to her chest.

‘I can’t deal with Rodney,’ she whispered, ‘I miss John so much, I don’t even know what to do with Rodney getting in our way,’ Elizabeth pulled her knees in tighter, feeling the insecurity deepen with the admittance that she was completely lost without her lover.

Teyla moved from the bed and crouched beside Elizabeth, she was looking out over the sea pondering how she could help her leader, knowing that the love she had for John and him for her was completely forbidden, knowing that armed with the information Rodney had leverage over the couple, he could get what he wanted, could tease to no end, and above all could cause more problems for them even Kavanagh had tried to cause Elizabeth in their first year on Atlantis.

‘Wait here,’ Teyla said at last pushing up by her knees and leaving the room. On her way to John’s room, Teyla checked where Rodney was, finding he was in the infirmary for the night under Carson’s order she knocked on John’s door. John opened the door wiping a hand down his face in frustration and glaring out at her.

‘What?’ he said curtly.

‘She is heart broke, John, go to her,’ Teyla turned and walked away from his room, a few paces away she paused and spoke without looking back at him. ‘Rodney is confined to the infirmary tonight, and I will make sure he does not bother either of you again.’

~~**~~

Elizabeth remained sat on the floor by the door to her balcony, it had been 45 minutes since Teyla had left and she had not moved other than to rest her head on her knees and close her eyes. The door to her room opened and she expected to hear Teyla talking to her, but no sound came for a moment. She heard the door shut and a slight movement behind her before she felt strong arms across her back and forcing their way under her knees.

John picked her up easily and moved her to the bed, laying her carefully on top of her covers before moving up to unzip the zip up top she wore, he pulled the zipper down the length of her body and parted the top before leaning down to kiss her chest over her heart. She opened her eyes to look at him as he raised his face to hers.

‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered brushing his lips over hers, ‘I shouldn’t have let him get to me,’ John kissed her passionately holding the kiss for as long as he possibly could without suffocating. Elizabeth smiled at him reaching her hand up and running her fingers over the stubble on his cheek. Playfully John leaned down and rubbed his chin and cheeks over her chest pushing the stubble against her skin and causing her to laugh.

‘I love you,’ Elizabeth whispered to him when he looked back at her and reached her head up to kiss him.

‘When exactly did Teyla find out about us?’ he asked thoughtfully expecting her to tell him that she had told Teyla an hour before when her latest attempt to seduce him had been stopped.

‘She’s known longer than Rodney,’ she said running her fingers over his stubble again, ‘she caught us in the infirmary,’ she watched John, who was playfully trying to catch her fingers in his mouth, stop and look shocked at her.

‘She saw us?’ he asked.

‘She didn’t say what she saw, but she saw something,’ Elizabeth said, running her hands down his neck and over his chest before she realised he had no t-shirt on. She lifted her head and looked down his body before rising an eye brow at him. He was gloriously naked, and fully erect and ready for her.

‘See what you do to me?’ he joked, ‘three months and all I have to see is your chest before I’m ready.’

‘I’m over dressed, John.’

‘Yes you are,’ John replied moving his hands from the side of her face were they had been resting, his thumb rubbing her cheek, to grip the edge of her top and push it off her shoulder so she could sit up and let him remove it.

As soon as the top was off her arms John wrapped his arm around her, having learned the differences in the bras she owned and which were front clasp and which were back. He unclipped it with ease and tugged it quickly from her body before pushing her flat onto the bed and engulfing one of her nipples and sucking as hard as he possibly could.

Elizabeth groaned loudly at the assault on her body, and John grinned, he knew her volume at the best of time, but with three months of nothing between them, he suspected there would be a battle for volume later on. He moved to the other nipple and applied the same pressure smiling again as Elizabeth repeated the groan of pleasure.

For almost a year they had been meeting this way, by now they knew exactly what the other liked and to prove that she knew him just as well as he knew how to tease her nipples, Elizabeth ran her hand up his thigh to grip firmly at his balls.

‘Shit,’ John breathed, grabbing her hand but not pulling it away, he missed her touch, he missed the way she could dig her fingers in under his balls with just the right amount of pressure to get him so close to his orgasm, very quickly. It was this he was hoping to stop her from doing by keeping his hand on hers as she squeezed him. He had no doubt in his mind that if he let her do it, he would come instantly.

John moved his mouth up from her breasts to her neck before trailing down her body between her breasts and down to her stomach. He paused at the base of her stomach and revelled in the fact that she didn’t pull her stomach in. He kissed her there before looking up her body.

‘I love your stomach almost as much as I love you,’ John said causing Elizabeth to laugh and raise her head to look down her body at him.

‘That stomach is me, John.’

‘So it is,’ John said, stretching up to kiss her breasts, ‘it’s attached to these,’ he said between his kisses,’ then pushed down to kiss at her sex, ‘and this,’ he said before pushing the lips of her sex open with his fingers and licking at her as if he were a starved man eating his first real meal in years.

Elizabeth’s hands shot out to grip his head and pull him closer to her, John didn’t protest, he groaned loud as he continued to eat her, causing the vibration of the groan to flow through her body; she let go of him instantly and fell back against the bed her hips bucking wildly at him as her orgasm ripped through her more powerful than anything she had felt, but it was still not enough.

Elizabeth pushed away from John and turned onto her side as he crawled up the bed to join her, as he laid himself beside her she wasted no time in grabbing is cock and shifting her hips closer to him so she could position him at her entrance.

Once she was in position and unable to push onto him, due to the position, she reached up and squeezed at his shoulders, urging him to continue for her. John reached his hands up and cupped her face, kissing her strongly before sliding one hand down over her shoulder, down her side to grip her hip. He suddenly pushed in and they both moved to wrap their arms tightly around each other.

John used a hold on her shoulders to create leverage between them allowing him to piston himself up into her slick tunnel, slowly at first until the need that had built up in the last three months made it impossible for him to wait any longer. 

He paused panting as he shifted his arms to wrap around her body before he pushed her over onto her back and sat back on his knee slipping each knee under her own to create the position they had first shared together; his knees under hers and her feet firmly on the bed.

Elizabeth smiled at the position and began to thrust her hips against him; as her orgasm built very quickly with her movements she felt Johns hand move from her knees where they had rested to slip up her thighs and onto her hips, one continuing its journey only to rest on her stomach for a moment before it slid down just enough for his thumb to rub hard and fast against her clit.

They let go at the same time, each causing the other to call out their release loudly before collapsing on the bed together. John rolled over laying flat on his back and pulled her close to him allowing her to use his chest as a pillow as they fell into a blissful sleep together.

~~**~~

Across the city in the infirmary, Teyla approached the bed where Rodney was resting; she reached out and brought her hand quickly down across his face.

‘What the hell was that for?’ Rodney screamed having opened his eyes just as she had struck him.

‘You are a selfish man Rodney McKay, you got between people who love each other more than two people possibly could,’ she replied, in whispers as she glared at the man she never thought to be as petty as he was.

‘What on earth are you on about?’

‘Elizabeth and John,’ she said, a little louder before realising she shouldn’t have used the volume she let out. ‘Just because you saw them kiss, does not give you the right to play games with them.’

‘You’re talking rubbish, their just playing games with each other, so why can’t I play games with them?’

‘They are in love Rodney,’ she moved forward and Rodney shrank back into the bed, ‘you drove a wall between them, you hurt Elizabeth more than she would care to show,’ she turned her back to Rodney with the intention of walking away; she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder, ‘I hope you are pleased with yourself,’ the bitterness in her voice was clear to Rodney as he watched her walk away and turned his eyes onto a young Check who had joined Zelenka’s team a few months ago.

‘What are you looking at?’ he spat bitterly before turning away and for the first time since it all started, feeling guilty.


	14. Chapter 14

John paused after stepping through the gate, he was stood in the Gate room of Atlantis and his eyes were slowly wandering up to the small bridge that connected the control room to Elizabeth Weir’s office. She was standing there, watching him as he stood watching her. Behind him Ronon and Rodney stepped through the gate pushing a large and heavy box.

Seeing the box, Elizabeth moved from her place leaning on the railings and headed through the control room to the stairs, as she reached the bottom she smiled at the team and quirked an eye brow.

‘Wonderful vacation, you should go there sometime,’ John smiled at her as she attempted not to laugh at his joke, she knew only too well that the world they had just left was hostile to wards anyone who considered a woman an equal. ‘We brought souvenirs back for everyone,’ he added glancing over his shoulder at the box, ‘postcards, fridge magnets, key chains, fudge, rock, sea shells… you name it, and we got it.’

‘What are fridge magnets?’ Teyla asked, having approached the group as John had began listing items.

‘What’s a postcard?’ Ronon asked from behind John leaning heavily on the box.

‘It’s probably best you don’t know,’ Elizabeth said looking between the two alien friends. She waved over a few guards indicating the box of supplies so they would take it to the storage rooms, ‘Get yourselves checked out in the Infirmary and get some rest, we’ll do the debriefing tomorrow,’ she said to the three men and watched as Rodney pushed off from the box and headed out of the room followed by Ronon.

‘I thought they could use the exercise,’ John smirked, he hadn’t helped the pair with the box at all, and it was a 45 minute walk from the village to the gate. ‘Took them an hour and half to get back to the gate,’ he smiled at them, ‘we’ll have to work on that.’

Elizabeth watched as four guards struggled to move the box from its place in front of the gate before looking back at John.

‘Infirmary,’ she said firmly before turning and heading back to her office with Teyla behind her.

~~**~~

‘So,’ John said stepping into his room 20 minutes later to see Elizabeth sitting cross legged on the foot of his bed, ‘you didn’t miss me then,’ he joked as she reached out to grab the top of his trousers and pull him closer to her.

He staggered a few steps forward and stopped directly in front of her, he looked down raising an eye brow; she was perfectly in line to give him head, but instead of starting to undo his trousers, like he hoped she would do, she dropped her hands to her lap and looked up at him. After a moment, Elizabeth uncurled her legs and stood up on the bed.

John reached out quickly to steady her, he had tried to stand on his bed once before and found the soft mattress caused him to lose his balance.

‘You stand on your bed a lot?’ John asked seeing her completely steady on the bed.

‘Not as much as I should, but you weren’t going to move so I had to stand to get a kiss,’ she bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips before standing up straight again. She watched him, seeing the disappointment cross his face after the teasing kiss, she leaned forward and repeated the kiss, ‘hmmm,’ she said, straightening out again, ‘so you didn’t miss…’ Elizabeth’s words were cut off as John grabbed her legs just below the knee and yanked them out from under her.

Suddenly finding herself flat on her back on his bed, Elizabeth looked down her body at him only to find him pulling his clothes off hurriedly, she chuckled at him and turned quickly over onto her stomach and tried to crawl away from him.

Seeing her start to move away, John let go of his trousers and they dropped to the floor, he was left wearing only his underwear as he reached out and grabbed Elizabeth’s bare ankle and pulled her back to the foot of the bed.

‘And just where do you think you are going?’ he questioned jokingly as Elizabeth squirmed to free her ankles. Letting go of one ankle, John reached up and took hold of the top of her trousers, he felt them give slightly as she used the freed foot to attempt to get away.

Reaching up with the other hand, John slid his hand over her hip and to the front of her trousers using his hand flat on her stomach to pull her towards him again before he attacked the button.

Elizabeth let out a laugh at the playfulness of the situation and continued to try and escape, his hand on her stomach fighting with her button was tickling her slightly causing her to squirm more and as a result, making it much harder for him to get her clothes off. John climbed onto the bed on his knees leaning forward over Elizabeth’s body to get a better hold of the button and finally managed to get it undone.

As Elizabeth struggled John found he didn’t need to touch her zipper as it came apart easily as he pulled the left side of her trousers to keep her near him.

Scrambling out of her trousers, Elizabeth reached the head of the bed and got to her feet. She turned to look at John who wore a playful “you’re gonna pay” look.

‘Punishment,’ John said, keeping his glare fixed on her chuckling face. ‘You’re gonna have to get some punishment for that,’ he added, throwing her trousers across the room and mounting crawling slowly up the bed.

Elizabeth waited until he was closer before she jumped off the bed and ran the length of it towards the door; he dropped his head as she went and looked up and around sharply as she swatted him on the butt.

‘Hey,’ he shouted, shocked at the movement and then scrambled off the bed, he caught her before she took a leap over his bed from one side, having gone to the opposite side to him in order to escape.

John pinned her to the bed on her front, her hands above her head her legs off the edge forcing her knees onto the floor, it was here that John realised Elizabeth had taken off all her clothes at some point and was now completely naked to him.

‘You have to let me go to take off your underwear,’ she said still laughing even though she had been caught.

‘That’s not true,’ John said, trapping both of her hands under one of his, he reached down and tugged at one side of his boxers, then the other until they fell to the floor easily. ‘See,’ he said rubbing his length between her buttocks, ‘only needed one hand.’

Elizabeth had stopped laughing when she felt his length on her body, it didn’t matter to her were he touched, he simply had to touch her and she was ready for him, wanting him deep inside her.

John continued his movement, pressing himself firmly between her arse cheeks, his balls rubbing at her slit slightly; he could feel the wetness that started there.

‘See what running gets you?’ John teased, leaning forward over the length of her body.

‘I should run more often,’ Elizabeth joked; wiggling her arse just a little to cause friction between them, and then stopped when she felt John smack her lightly on the bottom. ‘If this is what I get for running, I’ll have to stay far away and see how long it takes you to catch me,’ she wiggled again and as John smacked her harder than planned she let out a groan.

John raised his eyebrow, she liked being smacked. He let go of her hands and pushed back, knees between hers on the floor and one hand pressed firmly into the top of her back to keep her down. He used his other hand to guide his cock into her tunnel and pushed all the way before stopping. He watched her hips as they twitched wanting him to move, he watched as she parted her knees on the floor opening herself wider to him.

Smack.

‘Don’t move,’ John said. Elizabeth took several deep breaths, this was torture, her muscles flexed around him and her hips gave a little jerk.

Smack. Groan.

‘I said, don’t move.’

Elizabeth took several more deep breaths feeling John doing the same as he thought off the need to pull out and thrust hard back into her body. It was a moment before Elizabeth moved again, pushing her hips back against him and receiving the smack on her arse. She groaned loudly and flexed her muscles around him again getting a second slap, but this time with less effort, he was caving, she could feel it.

‘Fuck me,’ Elizabeth whispered, again flexing her muscles even tighter around his length still buried deep inside her. ‘John, fuck me,’ she said, her breath catching as she said it. John didn’t move for a moment, before he finally gave in and pulled almost all the way from her before pushing sharply back in.

Pinned to the bed by Johns strong hand, held firmly on her back, face down with her head turned, her left cheek on the rough covers, her breasts rubbing on the material underneath her, her stomach on the edge of mattress just before her hips bent off the side of his bed and her knees made contact with the floor. She could feel John’s knees on the inside of her own as he pushed his penis deep into her and released his seed causing her to orgasm with him, clenching and releasing on him.

After a moment, John pulled himself out of her and helped her onto the bed, laying her down carefully before stretching out beside her. John carefully ran his hand down to her stomach and let it rest there as he watched her drift peacefully into a pleasant dream.

~~**~~

‘Sorry I’m late,’ Elizabeth said stepping into the conference room the next morning, for the staff meeting, only a few minutes late. Teyla, Ronon, Rodney and Zelenka where already in and were sat chatting as they waited.

John stepped in behind her and slipped quickly into his seat, he looked up as Elizabeth looked down at him raising an eyebrow to him.

‘What?’ John questioned, ‘not like I’m the last in or anything,’ he pleaded, just as Carson came in.

‘What’s this I hear about a relationship between the two senior officers?’ Carson yelled as he entered and the door closed behind him.

‘What relationship?’ Ronon asked, flipping a piece of metal that looked like a coin. Elizabeth sat down quickly and avoided the question, hoping Teyla or John would say it was just a rumour.

‘I’ve just be told by one of my nurses that two people in this city with high influence are having… sex,’ Carson said sitting down opposite Elizabeth.

‘I heard that too,’ Radek added looking over at John, ‘I heard it was the Colonel, and…’ Radek stopped catching sight of Elizabeth with her head in her hands.

‘And…?’ Ronon asked; an eyebrow rose as he looked between Radek and John.

‘Perhaps we should start the meeting,’ Teyla said, watching Elizabeth intently.

‘Yes, please,’ Elizabeth said, taking a deep breath and looking around the table, ‘Radek, lets start with…’

‘I’d like to know who Sheppard’s been playing with,’ Ronon said with an amused smile on his face.

‘Ronon,’ Teyla scolded, ‘this is not the time.’

‘I need to know,’ Carson said, ‘if there’s a chance someone in this city could get pregnant, I need to know who it is, and I would think Elizabeth would need to know who it is too.’

‘I already know,’ Elizabeth said, ‘so can we please get on with this meeting?’

‘We still don’t know who it is,’ Ronon said again smirking at John who was looking at the desk.

‘This isn’t just a rumour is it?’ Carson asked, ‘its true, you are actually sleeping with someone in the city?’

‘Yes,’ John said, not bothering to looking up.

‘Well, who is it then?’ Ronon pushed.

‘If I tell you will you let me start this meeting?’

‘Elizabeth,’ John said, looking up at her with a hurt expression.

‘Yes,’ Ronon agreed.

‘No,’ Carson practically shouted, ‘I need to find them and get them in for a complete check up.’

‘Will you drop it,’ Rodney spat, finally speaking up for the first time since Elizabeth entered the room.

‘You know?’ Carson asked looking curtly at Rodney, ‘How long have you known, exactly?’

‘Not as long as I have known,’ Teyla said, Rodney had struggled to find an answer.

Bedlam broke out, Carson and Ronon were demanding to know who the girl was, with Radek watching the exchange as Rodney tried to convince them it was none of their business, Teyla sat watching John and Elizabeth who merely exchanged looks before Elizabeth spoke.

‘It’s me,’ Elizabeth said loudly enough to get the attention of everyone in the room. Carson and Ronon turned to look at her, disbelief plastered on their faces. Radek was smiling.

‘Excuse me?’ Carson asked not completely convinced he had heard her correctly.

‘It’s me, Carson,’ She said calmly, she could feel her heart racing in her chest. ‘Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, Radek, we’ll meet up later,’ she said and watched as Teyla pulled Ronon to his feet and began to leave with the two scientists behind them.

‘Please tell me you’re just saying that,’ Carson pleaded, and then closed his eyes as Elizabeth shook her head. ‘How long?’

‘Year and a half,’ Elizabeth answered, her hands clasped together in front of her.

‘Nineteen months, two weeks and two days,’ John said looking at Elizabeth, ‘I remember the date of the first time,’ he added with a smile.

‘I want both of you in the infirmary, now,’ Carson ordered and got up storming from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth sat at her desk in her office studying the items that rested there each and every day. She was familiar with each of them, as each and every one of them was a gift of some sort; most of them were from the Athosians as thanks for food and safety when the Wraith came. Her father’s watch and the birthday gifts from John were there, but Elizabeth couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing.

She’d been sat there for half an hour trying to figure it out, but found herself more and more convinced that everything was where it was meant to be; which only served to confuse her more.

‘Elizabeth?’ Teyla questioned as she stepped into Elizabeth’s office, she had been watching her from the control room, ‘What are you looking for?’

‘I don’t know,’ Elizabeth said smiling at the Athosian woman, ‘I think there’s something missing from my desk, but at the same time, I’m sure everything is here,’ Elizabeth smiled at herself, dropping her head slightly considering for a second just how stupid she sounded to herself. ‘Maybe the pending review from the SGC is getting to me,’ she admitted looking up as Teyla sat down.

‘You are worried that they will replace you?’ Teyla questioned as she watched Elizabeth who began to wind the chain of her father’s pocket watch around the clock face.

‘Either that or replace John,’ Elizabeth’s heart skipped several beats at the thought of living anywhere in the universe without John nearby. Teyla noticed the flinch that crossed the leader’s face and was harshly reminded of watching Elizabeth curled up in her room several weeks ago after Rodney had come between her and John. The words she had said when asked how it felt to be apart from John were etched in Teyla’s mind, “lost, broken, insecure.”

‘Are those the only two possibilities?’

‘Other than replace us both, I don’t think so. I can’t see them issuing a warning and requesting the relationship stop, not for as long as we’ve been together.’

Elizabeth shifted in her seat, she didn’t want to give up her place in Atlantis, but if she was giving it up with John, at least she wouldn’t be back on Earth alone.

Teyla opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by someone stepping into the office to inform Elizabeth that they were about to dial Earth. Elizabeth was to her feet and heading out of her office before the wormhole opened, she stepped into the Control room just as video transmission from the SGC appeared on the screen.

‘General Landry, how are things on Earth?’ Elizabeth said, bowing her head slightly to the General.

‘In an uproar, thanks to your last report. At least you make things interesting, Elizabeth,’ he said with a smile that Elizabeth couldn’t bring herself to return. ‘You’ll be happy to know that the SGC has taken control of this “predicament” overruling the IOA, there’s a representative on their way to determine if you are still able to stay in command.’

‘Is Doctor Weir the only one being considered for replacement?’ Teyla asked having followed Elizabeth from her office to stand with her as she spoke to the General.

‘Yes, but that will all be explained when the representative arrives,’ the General said expecting the communication to be short lived, ‘I believe the Daedalus will arrive within the next few hours,’ he watched as Elizabeth turned to Zelenka who was nearest to sensors, Zelenka nodded confirmation and Elizabeth turned back. ‘The representative is on board, he knows what the IOA would like to happen and the remark of the President, but the final discussion is his.’ Landry looked to his left as someone spoke to him, he nodded then turned back. ‘I personally think they would be foolish to let this get in the way of how Atlantis is run, you do a great job Elizabeth and I voted in favour of you both staying where you are. Good luck, Elizabeth. Landry out.’

Elizabeth tried to smile at the General before the connection was lost and the gate shut down behind her, but all her energy was focused on the fact that someone was coming to judge her and her ability to continue as leader to the expedition team. She stood where she was her mind racing with possibilities, who this person was, what they would think of her and what they would do.

‘Teyla,’ she eventually spoke her throat constricted with the worry that had now been added to the stress of the city, ‘could you arrange a room for our guest?’

‘Of course,’ Teyla replied and made her way from the control room as Elizabeth moved back into her office to ponder her almost guaranteed removal from the Atlantis project.

~~**~~

John sprinted through the corridors of Atlantis, he was late, he had promised Elizabeth he would be there to meet their guest as the Daedalus landed. As he glanced out the window to his right, he could see the ship pulling up at the dock and knew he wouldn’t make it in time. He rounded the corner and sprinted past two airmen who flattened themselves against the wall.

Elizabeth stood at the end of the pier, her eyes watching as the door out of the Daedalus came level with her, she looked back to see John sprinting towards her and quirked an eyebrow before turning to greet her guest.

‘General O’Neill,’ Elizabeth greeted in shock as the General stepped off the Daedalus and smiled pleasantly at her. 

‘Elizabeth,’ the General replied, ‘how many times do I have to ask you to call me Jack?’

‘One more time, sir.’

‘Call me Jack,’ he said, causing Elizabeth to chuckle at him.

John finally made it to the end of the pier and stopped attempting to catch his breath as he saluted the higher ranking officer.

‘Sir,’ he breathed, dropping the salute and using Elizabeth’s shoulder to steady himself, ‘welcome to Atlantis,’ he said before turning to Elizabeth, ‘you made me run all this way, just to turn back and walk all the way back?’

‘It’s good for you, John,’ Elizabeth smiled, watching the General attempt not to laugh. ‘This way Jack,’ she said, leading him away from the Daedalus and towards the heart of Atlantis. John shook his head and followed behind them wishing he had brought the bottle of water from the gym with him.

~~**~~

Jack had more fun between Atlantis and the main land over the next few weeks than he intended on having, the Athosian people greeted him with a celebration, well aware by the time he had reached them that he was responsible for Elizabeth and her expedition team being in Atlantis.

He spent several times each day with Elizabeth or John regarding their relationship and the length of time it had carried on without the SGC’s or IOA’s knowledge.

It was now three weeks since he had arrived and Jack sat in the control room of a very normal day in Atlantis winding up his yo-yo; above him in the briefing room Elizabeth was debriefing her flag team from a return visit to the Nafumish.

Elizabeth was massaging her temple as Rodney and John lapsed into another moment of childish banter. The ring. Elizabeth got out of her seat and left the room quickly rushing down the stairs, past Jack and over the bridge to her office.

Elizabeth moved various items on her desk looking for the small blue box that held the ring, but found it nowhere on her desk; she moved around it and began searching the shelf behind her chair.

‘Elizabeth?’ Jack asked stepping into her office with John and Teyla behind him.

‘The ring,’ she said turning and looking past both Jack and John to Teyla, ‘The Nafumish, gave you a ring to give me, I had it in here. It’s what I couldn’t figure out was missing the other week.’

‘No one would steal from your office,’ Teyla said, ‘are you sure you did not put it in your room?’

‘I know it was here,’ she said, ‘I’m sure it was right here,’ she repeated stabbing her finger at a spot on her desk beside the pot John had given her for her birthday in their first year.

‘Is this ring important?’ Jack questioned, just slightly confused.

‘It was a lovely ring, but no, not really,’ Elizabeth said, ‘I just suddenly realised what I was looking for before you came.’

‘One less trinket to worry about,’ Jack smiled, turned and left the room with John close behind him.

Later that day Elizabeth sat in her room studying the shelf next to the bathroom door, it was the only place in her room she would put items for display and the ring that she was sure was in her office was not on this shelf, she was confused to say the least. She couldn’t even work out why she was suddenly so aware that it was gone, or for that matter, why she cared. The Nafumish were very pleasant people, from what she had heard, but she had never met them.

The door chime rang making Elizabeth jump, she quickly got up and moved to the door.

‘Hey,’ Jack said, as the door swished open, he smiled at her as she looked confused back at him, ‘can we talk?’

Elizabeth moved to one side allowing him entry to her room, then quickly turned and pulled her robe from the only chair in the room and dropped it on the bed indicating to him to sit.

‘So,’ he said smiling as she sat on the edge of her bed, ‘tomorrow I gotta go back,’ he paused again fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, ‘I gotta be honest, in your shoes, I’m not so sure I’d wanna leave, because in my shoes, I don’t wanna leave.’

Elizabeth smiled dropping her head, she knew only too well what this conversation was about, he was going to tell her his conclusion to the visit, she wanted to beg him to let her stay, beg him to tell them no one else could run this city like she and John did even with their relationship.

‘Before I came, I talked to General Landry, the President, and half a dozen other people regarding your place here, all of them think you’re doing the best job possible, if not more than that. The Daedalus crew were similar in opinion, and that included Hermiod,’ Jack smiled at her seeing the fear on her face as he said this.

‘The Athosians love you, they say you’re fair in how you help, as much as you can spare from what I hear, and you leave them to their freedom on the main land. You occasionally get help from them with trading with friends which they also like doing, and there’s a little girl on the main land that complained she doesn’t get a bed time hug from you when you’re not on the main land.’

‘Mavica,’ Elizabeth said with a smile, ‘she’s a very sweet girl, orphaned when the wraith attacked and they were forced to move here.’

‘Your team are the same,’ Jack continued, ‘the odd person here and there not sure about some of your choices, but they all say that they are sure you do great because they are still alive,’ he stopped watching her, wondering if she still expected him to take her back with him. ‘So assuming nothing happens between now and the time I leave tomorrow, you can assume you’re staying put; forever.’

Elizabeth smiled at him, before letting her head drop, she was so thankful that it was crossing her mind that it would be just fine to reach out and hug him or even kiss him in thanks.

‘But,’ Jack said and Elizabeth’s head snapped up, ‘you and John will need to keep low key with this… relationship.’

‘Low key we can do,’ she said relieved that it wasn’t “stop the relationship.”

‘So I’ve heard,’ Jack said well aware of how long it was that no one knew and how long Teyla and McKay had known. ‘Get some sleep, Doctor. You start a fresh day here tomorrow,’ Jack got up and moved to the door, it opened for him and he stopped on the threshold and looked back. ‘Queen of Atlantis,’ he muttered and left.

~~**~~

Elizabeth stood anxiously in the control room, she couldn’t understand or explain why she was so worried, it was 10 minutes to go and Atlantis would be hers forever, no fear from Stargate Command or the IOA of being replaced, nothing had gone wrong and she and John had Jacks blessing to carry on, but to be careful. Yet something was still nagging at her.

John stepped into the gate room and looked up, he could see Elizabeth gazing off in the distance, he was afraid he would never see her again, in a few minutes the gate would dial and she would be forced to step through it. Gone.

He moved over to the wall as Jack followed him into the room with Teyla, across the way Rodney, Ronon, Carson, Lorne and Zelenka entered stopping out of the gate’s way and waiting to bid the General goodbye.

The Gate began to dial before Elizabeth appeared at the bottom of the stairs and approached Teyla and Jack who were in the midst of what seemed to be a very funny conversation as Teyla was fighting off laughter as he spoke. The wormhole opened and the control room opened the radio channel.

‘Stargate Command, this is General O’Neill on Atlantis base, I’m ready to come home,’ he said leaving the radio open as John pushed off from the wall and made his way over to Elizabeth.

‘Elizabeth,’ he said pulling her from the General, well aware that with the open radio, everyone in the city could hear him. ‘I need to ask you something.’

‘Can’t this wait, John?’ Elizabeth had lowered her voice to a whisper, her eyebrows raised as John shook his head at her. She nodded at him to continue then made note of the movement he made placing a hand in his pocket and pulling out a blue box.

Horror crossed Elizabeth’s face as John got down on one knee and held the box out in front of him and opened it to reveal the Nafumish ring; she shook her head at him praying that he would stop now and at the same time hoping he wouldn’t, that he would ask what she thought he was going to ask.

‘Elizabeth Weir,’ he started well aware that everyone around him was watching him, ‘will you marry me?’

Elizabeth was faintly aware of General Landry’s voice down her ear, Jack arguing with him, and the muttering of hundreds of people in the city, but she couldn’t look away from him, shocked to her very core, she wanted to hit him, tell him he was being stupid, that she was going to stay here anyway and that he had just messed up the perfect end to the Generals stay and at the same time, she wanted to hug him tightly, kiss him passionately and tell him “YES” at the top of her lungs so no one would get it wrong or miss it.

‘Yes,’ she said in a whisper and managed to close her fingers around the ring as she felt someone grip her arm tightly, she was being pulled away, pulled towards the Stargate and above all, pulled away from John. She breathed his name before she was forced to step into the event horizon and out of sight completely.


	16. Chapter 16

Yes? Yes? John was in the middle of the gate room, an active gate shimmering to his right, Elizabeth had said “Yes”, he had asked her to marry him and she had said “Yes”. John’s eyes were fixed on her for the split second between her answer and Jack O’Neill stepping up behind her and taking hold of her arm.

John watched in horror as Elizabeth was pulled from her place in front of him, he turned his head to follow her as she moved unwillingly nearer to the Stargate, he heard her whisper his name before she was dragged through the gate and out of his life.

The gate shut down and John was left in the middle of the room on one knee, the box that had held the Nafumish ring still in his hand, only now it was empty, gone with his lover through the wormhole, across two galaxies to land on Earth, 3.5 million light years away.

Ahead of him Teyla stood with a shocked look on her face; she hadn’t stopped starring at him since he had started to propose. Behind him Carson was opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to ask if he had really seen the proposal and then Elizabeth being dragged away.

Ronon was looking amused at John while Lorne was stuck looking between Zelenka, Carson and Teyla for answers. Zelenka was the first to move crossing the gate room and taking the stairs two at a time to enter the control room. The radio connection cut off and silence fell over the control and gate rooms.

Teyla watched John rest his other knee on the ground and place the box back in his pocket before she moved closer to him to offer her hand. John looked up at her, a plea on his face masking the fear that picked up the pace of his heart.

‘General O’Neill was ordered to take her back with him, your proposal is something they were hoping would not come up,’ Teyla informed him, knowing only too well that he wouldn’t have listened to the conversation while waiting for Elizabeth’s answer. ‘He was overruled by Generals Landry and Hammond as well as the IOA.’

‘She was gonna stay?’ John questioned, having listened to his alien friend tell him that Jack’s choice had been overruled at the moment he had asked for her hand in marriage. ‘I didn’t want to lose her, and I caused it,’ John sat back on his heels, head down and hands on his head, he felt like screaming for the first time in a very long time. He had no idea how to undo this mess.

~~**~~

‘Generals, this was a bad call,’ Jack was arguing with both the Generals in the conference, he had just moments ago forced Elizabeth Weir to leave the city of Atlantis on their orders, she was currently in a VIP room on base.

‘We had the IOA breathing down our necks and Colonel Sheppard proposed to her in the middle of an open communiqué,’ George Hammond replied, ‘for now, it’s the only call we have.’

‘They hadn’t once, in the time they have been together, let their relationship get in the way of how the city ran or who went through the gate,’ Jack flopped down in a chair still wearing his temporary Atlantis uniform. ‘I was there for three weeks, they were professional the whole time, sure they’d flirt with each other, but when discussions needed to be made, they made them.’

‘Jack…’

‘Everyone I spoke to told me they hadn’t even noticed a change between them when it started, most of the city has only know for a few weeks,’ Jack cut off General Hammond to continue making his point. ‘Married wouldn’t make a difference, hell I bet if she got pregnant it wouldn’t make a difference!’ Jack’s voice had risen in the cause of the last part he said, he wanted Elizabeth in Atlantis, it was where she belonged, not to mention, everyone in Atlantis and on the Daedalus was used to the way Elizabeth worked, what she would and wouldn’t permit them to do, they didn’t want to break in a new leader and a new leader would take too long to be teached about the Wraith.

‘I agree,’ General Hank Landry added supporting Jack completely.

‘I do too, but the IOA have more control over this situation now that Sheppard has made his move.’

‘What would it take to give Elizabeth complete control over Atlantis, no interference from us or the IOA?’ Jack asked, looking around the table at the other two Generals. ‘I mean the IOA would stick its nose in to question every choice she has made and will make, and they don’t even know what the situation is like out there. I’ve seen it on good days, which are very boring, and I’ve seen some pretty bad days.’

‘I don’t think we can, Jack, the IOA will still get mission reports from Atlantis, unless we can get enough people from Atlantis, the Daedalus and any SGC and IOA people to sign a petition, they wont even consider it,’ George said, thinking such a task would be impossible.

‘So…, let’s get ‘em,’ Jack said getting up and leaving the room.

~~**~~

Elizabeth had practically slammed the door to the VIP room behind her as she entered, she couldn’t believe she had been literally dragged back to Earth from Atlantis, just because John had asked her to marry him, Jack O’Neill himself had told her that she would remain on Atlantis indefinitely, yet here she was, pacing the room in frustration the Nafumish ring John had used in his proposal still held tight in her hands.

She stopped for a moment and looked at the ring, she could put it on, that should get on the nerves of whoever was ordering her replacement. But she didn’t want to; she wanted that to be John’s pleasure, the finish of a proposal gone wrong.

Instead, she reached up and unclasped her necklace before dropping the ring onto the chain and doing it up again behind her neck. She would keep it there, safe and close to her heart for now.

She dropped down onto the bed and allowed her mind to wonder, she imagined her wedding, standing on Atlantis, the expedition team around her, her mother present with security clearance, the Athosians woven in with the humans, one of which was standing in front of her and Halling giving the ceremony. She briefly pictured Teyla doing the ceremony, but didn’t know if she could; for that matter she didn’t know if any of the Athosians where a priest.

Blinking away that thought Elizabeth moved on to the party, loads of human and Athosian dishes and drinks available to everyone who wanted to attend, John holding her close as they danced slowly to a gentle and romantic song being played. 

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around herself in an attempt to ease the lonely feeling of not being held by John, not even Jack had known they had practically moved in together shortly after he had arrived, they’d spent every night together; baring those which he was off-world.

A thought suddenly occurred to her, things she could do the night after they were married, like perhaps a little strip dance for him in her quarters, or taking the jumper out to the far side of the main land and spending a week out of contact with the city and Athosians and doing lots of very naughty things.

She ran her hand down over her stomach and rested one hand there remembering how John had teased her there the first time, he had tied her to the bed and slid down her body to linger there; she smiled as she remembered pulling in the muscle there and how John had forced her to release it only to pull it back in. That was right before he slipped his tongue slowly through her sex.

Elizabeth’s eyes closed at the thought, she’d love to feel that right now. Her hand slid down past her stomach and between her legs, she could feel dampness there, and decided to ease the tension of the day.

Stepping off the bed, Elizabeth removed her Atlantis jacket and undid her trousers, teasing them down her legs, much like she had done the night John had caught her in a compromised position. Depositing the trousers on a chair behind her she climbed back onto the bed not caring to move the covers over her.

As Elizabeth moved her hands over her skin, she thought of John, as her hands slid over her still covered breasts and pinched an erect nipple she closed her eyes and imagined John was doing these things to her. She sucked in a breath while she pinched her nipples between her thumb and index finger, believing that they were his teeth gripping her. She moved one hand down to the elastic of her knickers and poked her fingers underneath sliding slowly down over her mound and between the lips of her slit. Her breath hitched as she felt how ready she was for something to penetrate her and didn’t hesitate to push one finger into her depth.

She let a moan pass her lips as her brain told her John Sheppard had just dipped a finger inside her and it felt exquisite. She wanted more, wanted to feel his long, thick manhood pressing at her entrance begging for permission to pass the threshold, a threshold of pleasure.

Elizabeth withdrew the finger and replaced it faster and harder with a second finger right alongside it, as soon as she was deep enough to feel the extended pleasure pressing on the inside of her clit, she arched her back pushing her chest up to the imaginary John who was hovering over her chest as he fucked her, harder and fast.

Her hips lifted off the bed as Elizabeth rode herself to orgasm, the pressure in her body releasing with full force and she slumped back panting as her body pulsed. She withdrew her fingers and climbed up to head to the bathroom when she felt a small burning against her chest and reached up to touch the spot only to come in contact with the silver ring that hung around her neck, the heat died down and Elizabeth moved into the bathroom, gazing in the mirror at the object in confusion.

~~**~~

It had been two weeks since Elizabeth had been brought back to Earth, Jack had stayed on base to keep her company and to wait for a contact from Atlantis, four days ago it had come, John had refused to make the “call” and left Rodney and Teyla to do it for him, he didn’t want to see Elizabeth if she was there and didn’t want to hear that she was “fine without him”. Jack had used this communication to get the message out about how he wanted to get the rightful leader of Atlantis back to Atlantis.

Jack was currently sitting playing a games console in Elizabeth’s room, she was typing away on the laptop she had been permitted, he didn’t ask what she was writing, he suspected it was something to do with John. In the first week she had been there, Jack saw her almost completely lose control of herself while sitting in a meeting with the IOA; he had called a halt to the meeting and let her retreat to her room.

Even though she seemed to be dealing with the forced separation, Jack knew that she still blamed him, he had of course been the one to take her by the arm and walk her to the gate and pull her through.

‘Incoming Wormhole, General O’Neill to the gate room.’ The intercom called and Jack moved to leave the room.

‘You wanna come with me?’ he offered to Elizabeth, noting that she had paused in typing. She shook her head without looking up at him, the SGC had nothing to do with her, not while she was on this side of the gate anyway. ‘You sure… It’ll be Atlantis.’

‘I’m fine, thanks,’ she said quietly hoping he wouldn’t push any more on this.

‘Ok,’ Jack said before opening the door, he paused and looked back at her, he wanted to say something, but couldn’t bring himself to do it; so he left.

~~**~~

She couldn’t sit still, she’d fidget in her seat, she’d walked most of the corridors of the Asgard ship, getting in the way of several of the Asgard scientists and researchers before she had returned to her “room” to find a release for her pent up energy.

She was going back to Atlantis; she walked across the length of the room and paused. She’d see all her friends again; she crossed back and stopped staring at her bag that sat on the chair by her bed, she had packed this bag several times in the last few days. She’d be in charge for the rest of her life; she turned and moved back across the room still completely unable to stop moving. She’d see John again; John. She turned again and moved back across the room before forcing herself to sit on the bed.

She took a few deep breaths, she couldn’t do it, couldn’t wait any longer, and worst of all, she knew she wouldn’t get to go straight to John when she got back, she’d have to see other people first, people who would get in her way.

‘Two and half weeks on Earth and a two week Journey back to Atlantis,’ she murmured to the empty room. ‘Only 28 hours to go,’ she added, she had been counting down the hours for the last 72. She was completely lost, she didn’t know if she wanted to see John, kiss John or strip him naked and drive his body mad, or even if she wanted to hug everyone in Atlantis and on the Main land for sending in a letter.

The letters, she had them all on her computer, every single one, several of them written on behalf of Athosians who didn’t know how to use Earth technology, but they were all written in their own style. Only the children had not sent individual letters, someone had written comments from each child in one letter and sent that. All the adults had given their time to get a letter written and only two people of the expedition hadn’t bothered to writer anything.

John was one of these people; she smiled at the thought of what he would have said; words on paper he didn’t want anyone else to read. The other was one of the mess hall staff; she had only just arrived on base a few weeks before and hadn’t actually met Elizabeth.

The door of her room opened and a single Asgard stepped in.

‘Your presence is required on command deck.’

‘Thank you,’ Elizabeth replied as the Asgard turned and left the room. She took a deep breath and then stepped out of the room and headed towards command. 

Stepping on to command, Elizabeth found herself looking out the front viewer at the Planet she knew only too well was Atlantis. She turned to the Asgard in command with a look of confusion.

‘Hermiod’s previous changes to the Daedalus hyper drive have given us the means to move faster in this manner.’

‘We’re here now!’ She couldn’t believe she was back two days early. The Asgard nodded.

‘We will be making a few more changes to our hyper drive and will remain in orbit for several days. We will inform you when we depart. Welcome home Doctor Weir.’

Elizabeth smiled and was about to thank them when she found herself standing in the centre of the gate room. Expedition members surrounded her applauding her return; she caught sight of Teyla and Ronon approaching through the crowd and turned to receive a hug from the Athosian woman.

It was several minutes of hugs from various members of her team and Athosians before she finally made it back to Teyla. She took Teyla’s arm and moved her away from the group of her own people that she was talking with; Elizabeth politely excused them before she did so and pulled Teyla to a quiet spot in the room.

‘Teyla,’ she said eyes searching the woman’s face, ‘why didn’t John meet me?’

‘He does not know you have returned.’

‘He doesn’t know?’ Elizabeth questioned, raising an eye brow and attempting to hide the grin that was forcing its way onto her face. Teyla shock her head before explaining.

‘We gathered the letters to send to Stargate Command without his knowledge, so far, he has no clue that we did anything to bring you back, nor was he informed that the Asgard would be retuning you to Atlantis today.’

‘I didn’t even know it would be today, I thought it was more than two weeks via Asgard ship.’

‘I believe he is in your room, he has not come out of there much since you left,’ Teyla said before hugging Elizabeth again and watching her leave the gate room.

~~**~~

Elizabeth made her way quietly down the corridors, nodding to those she passed and thanking those who welcomed her back. She approached the door of her room and paused taking a breath before she opened the door and stepped inside.

John sat with his back to her gazing out the balcony door, she caught sight of one of her ornaments in his hands as he absentmindedly ran his fingers over it.

‘I don’t need another lecture, or be reminded that I have duties to do in Elizabeth’s absence,’ John spat apparently having been interrupted quite a few times by someone or other.

‘How about a kiss instead?’ Elizabeth said, John turned quickly almost dropping the ornament on the floor as he turned to face her, his eyes in complete shock his lips parted as he attempted to speak. She simply smiled at him.

Elizabeth reached up and undid the clasp of her necklace and pulled the ring from it, she returned the necklace before holding the ring out to John.

‘I believe you have something to finish,’ she smiled at him, watching as he rounded the table and moved over to her.

John took the ring from her hand and gripped her fingers before she could move them away. He turned her hand over, lifted her hand and kissed her ring finger gently before sliding the ring over the end of her finger and into place.

Elizabeth had watched the whole movement and then looked up as the ring stopped in place; John’s eyes were fixed on hers for just a moment before he reached up quickly, grabbed harshly at the nape of her neck and kissed her with more passion than he had ever done.


	17. Chapter 17

John’s eyes were fixed on hers for just a moment before he reached up quickly, grabbed harshly at the nape of her neck and kissed her with more passion than he had ever done.

Taken aback by the sudden movement Elizabeth took a moment to recover before returning the kiss with just as much force raising her hands up to take his face in them and pull him even closer. 

John found the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up towards her head breaking the kiss long enough for them both to suck in some deep breaths and for him to pull the item over her head and deposit it on the floor. Elizabeth joined him in removing clothes and they both found themselves naked in the middle of her room, hands wandering over bare flesh, moans escaping through kisses and harsh breathing being sucked in between the kisses that were broken purely for air.

Elizabeth pushed back from him her hands running down from his shoulders over his chest and down the “v” at the base of his stomach. Before she even moved down to grip his cock, Elizabeth heard him moan, he knew what she wanted to feel and she was going to take it.

She gripped him hard and watched as John changed his stance to stop from falling from the dizziness she exerted from him.

‘Don’t,’ John stopped her before she could bend down and take his length into her mouth, ‘I wont last if you do that,’ he told her seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

‘I want to taste you, John,’ she didn’t wait for permission; she leaned down and flicked her tongue across the slit in the top of his penis. John groaned loudly, grasping her by the shoulders in a silent plea to stop. Elizabeth ignored it and wrapped her mouth around him, pushing as deep as she could go before sucking hard as she pulled back.

‘Good God, Lizzy,’ he said and for the first time, she didn’t mind the nickname. Elizabeth repeated the movement feeling him tighten his hands on her shoulders as she used one hand to squeeze his balls this time. It was too much for him.

John moved quickly, pulling Elizabeth up, he spun her so she had her back to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, both hands planted firmly on her stomach. He kissed her neck, smiling as she moved her head to one side to give him access. He made no move with his hands except to pull them up over her stomach just slightly every time she moved her hips in an attempt to get his hands down just slightly.

Frustrated that he refused to touch her at that moment, Elizabeth pushed her hips back against him trapping his very stiff manhood between them, she wiggled slightly and they both groaned as his cock slipped between her arse cheeks. It was too much for him.

He lunged forward pushing Elizabeth ahead of him until she was against the wall next to her door pinned in place, John seized both her hands that had shot out ahead of her to slow her impact and pinned them to her back with one of his own hands.

She couldn’t move, except for her legs, and the pressure of his knees on her legs forced her to part them enough for him to put both his between them. Elizabeth turned her head trying to see him, wanting and needing to see the desire on his face as he ran his free hand down over her back, over one butt cheek and between her parted legs.

‘John, please,’ she never thought she’d ever have to beg him to touch her, or do anything for that matter, but here she was begging him to do something as his fingers lingered barely making contact with her slit, she couldn’t move her hips to add a little friction, she couldn’t bend her knees to increase the pressure, she was completely at his mercy.

John moved his fingers back so only the tips of his fingers were in contact with her, keeping the contact light, he watched her squirm; she shifted this way and that in an attempt to free something and force him to touch her. She froze, her breath coming in gulps, her clit aching for release, and then it occurred to her what he was waiting for; he wanted her to say she loved him.

‘My heart and body belongs to you.’

He heard the lust in her voice, the truth that spilled out, she meant it, she wanted it that way and no one else could possess her like he did. John shoved two of his fingers up into her, his eyes closed as he took in the mix of pleasurable groan and gasp for air that suddenly filled the room from her lips. She tightened around him not needing him to move as she came over his fingers, pulsing and twitching on him. It wasn’t enough.

Her head dropped back as John began to move his fingers slowly inside her, working her back up towards another climax, he knew exactly where to linger on occasion, knew exactly where and when to curl his fingers inside her to hit just the right spot.

‘You’re beautiful,’ he breathed in her ear, he could see more of her than she could of him, he was enjoying the flush of colour that ran up from her breasts, breasts that were pinned to the wall, a pressure he knew she liked. He removed his fingers from her sex and licked the juices nosily off. ‘Tell me what you want, Lizzy, I’ll do anything for you.’

‘Take me, John, you’re all I want.’

John ran his fingers down her spine, skipping the point where her hands where pinned back. He moved down to her arse again, but instead of continuing the trail, he took his hand away, using it to take hold of his cock and push it slowly into her.

John pushed his body forward, removing the hand that held hers against her back, but not letting them free; he pressed his body in trapping her fingers against his stomach. He placed both hands on the wall either side of her and shifted his legs to get better leverage and a deeper penetration. He moved slowly, knowing that any speed would add pressure to her arms, he didn’t want to hurt her; he loved her.

He shifted his body back releasing her hands and began to speed up his thrusts. She moved them quickly to the wall just below his, her eyes fixed on his fingers as she gasped with each thrust of his hips, the pressure of her chest against the wall, her body trapped against his, his cock deep inside her and throbbing for release, she pushed back as he pushed forward and a sweet pleasure washed over her as her climax hit unexpectedly. 

John stilled himself letting her orgasm flow over him, his eyes squeezed shut at the intense pressure on his already over sensitive length, this wasn’t over yet, he wouldn’t let it be, just a little longer. Her orgasm subsided and John moved his hands down the wall pulling her hips back just a little so he could slide one hand down over her lower stomach and down to her sex where he could rub at her clit.

She let out a long uncontrollable moan as he made contact with her sensitive bud; John let her adjust to the added pleasure before he continued thrusting into her, picking up the pace again, now desperate for his own release. He snaked his left hand up her side to her shoulder and down the length of her arm where he placed his hand over hers on the wall forcing each of his fingers between hers, he could feel the ring around her finger, a strange heat growing from it as their climax’ grew.

He locked his eyes on the silver jewellery as he thrust harder and faster, feeling Elizabeth pushing back for more. As they peaked and John unloaded his seed into his fiancée, the ring seared with heat, not heat to burn, but a pleasurable heat that increased the orgasm making them both scream out the extra pleasure, they were sure people in the corridor would hear them, or even anyone in the rooms across the way.

John leaned forward against her shoulder with his eyes closed again, letting the pleasure wash over him. When he opened them again he found himself looking at the ring on Elizabeth’s finger. No longer silver, but gold.

It seemed Elizabeth noticed it too; she moved her hand to free it from his and studied the ring as John pushed off the wall and freed her from her trap. She turned and their eyes met.

‘I hope that was meant to happen,’ John said, giving her a sly grin.

‘Which, the orgasm or the ring changing?’

‘Both,’ he said, leaning in to kiss her just as the chime on the door rang. ‘Hang on,’ he shouted out and watched as Elizabeth disappeared into the bathroom. He grabbed his clothes and pulled on his trousers and t-shirt and nothing else, he moved to the door and opened it. ‘Ronon?’

‘You wanna keep it down, Sheppard?’ Ronon said with a grin that only too clearly said he had heard them, ‘come with me,’ he added before John could think of a come back.

‘Where? Why?’ John asked.

‘You’ll see, just follow me,’ Ronon shot moving away from the door. John turned into the room to face the bathroom before calling out to Elizabeth.

‘I’ll be back in a minute, Liz, Ronon’s being secretive.’ John turned and left the room, jogging to catch up with Ronon. If he had glanced back, he would have seen Teyla disappear into Elizabeth’s room, her arms carrying a cloth across them, a long and luxurious Athosian dress, which Teyla placed carefully down over the table in Elizabeth’s room, before taking a seat in the chair beside it.

Elizabeth emerged a moment later with a robe on and started as she spotted Teyla. The Athosian woman rose from her chair and bowed her head in respect to her leader.

‘I am sorry; I did not mean to make you jump. I have a gift for you, but you must wear this dress,’ she indicated the soft pale blue material that she had laid delicately on the table. ‘I will need to help you put it on, it is… difficult.’

Elizabeth moved over to the table and ran her fingers over the cloth; the texture was almost like silk, only a little harsher on her skin.

‘I don’t suppose you’ll tell me this surprise if I agree?’

‘If you do not, then you will miss the surprise,’ Teyla said smiling at Elizabeth. Elizabeth caved, her curiosity getting the better of her. She let Teyla help her dress, glade that she did so as the dress was in many parts and had many buttons she wouldn’t have been able to reach on her own. Dressed and her hair done by Teyla, Elizabeth followed the woman out of the room and down the corridor.

Elizabeth raised an eye brow as she stepped into a lift and Teyla pulled a slim red piece of material from her pocket.

‘Before I select our location, you must put this on,’ Teyla said offering to place the cloth over Elizabeth’s eyes. ‘You will have to trust that I will not lead you astray.’

Elizabeth nodded and turned her back to the woman allowing her to place the material over her eyes and tie it delicately. The material was long; Elizabeth could feel it flap down over the back of the dress at her knees.

Teyla selected the location and took hold of Elizabeth’s hand as the door to the transporter opened. Stepping out, she handed Elizabeth hand over to someone else. Elizabeth didn’t know who had taken her now, but she was getting slightly fearful of what was going on as this new person led her down a corridor and into an airy room.

‘There’s a step here, love,’ Carson said carefully into Elizabeth’s ear before making sure she made it up the step and into the gate room.

John stood in front of the gate, his eyes fixed on Elizabeth in a beautiful long and flowing dress, he was dressed in a dark blue outfit Ronon had almost forced him into and dragged down to the gate room. Someone had placed a small platform on the floor on the opposite side of the Stargate and John now stood on this platform watching the beauty walking towards him guided by Carson.

To John’s left, Rodney and Ronon stood watching Elizabeth, on the other side, Teyla had joined Kate Heightmeyer, around the room on the other side of the gate, most of the expedition team and Athosians had gathered to watch. Among them, John spotted one Athosian dressed in a long black outfit that made him look like a monk. It was then that it dawned on him what his friends had set up.

They were about to be married.

Carson reached the platform with Elizabeth and Teyla helped the blindfolded woman onto it stopping John from doing so in the process; she couldn’t be aware of his presence just yet. With Elizabeth safely on the platform, Carson moved around to stand behind the couple and watched as the priest moved forward.

‘Delay nu mae a tempo ah tei le. Illa amicitia sto pro vos, vitualamen donum of diligo ut invicem. Nos beatus lemma, quod votum vobis ut suum vicis una ero porro quod plenus,’ he spoke and bowed his head.

John had no idea what the man had said, but Elizabeth seemed to, her body tensed and John suddenly remembered she was able to translate his words.

‘Take her hand,’ he said to John and watched as the Colonel reached to his side and took Elizabeth’s hand in his. ‘The offering of one’s heart to another is a bond that not many people truly share. If your heart is pure to this woman, then the ancestors will bless each of your days. Do you, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, give your heart to the woman at your side?’

‘My heart and soul,’ John replied.

‘Then I ask your love. Doctor Elizabeth Weir, do you give your heart to the man who holds your hand?’

‘My heart and soul,’ Elizabeth felt someone step onto the platform behind her before she pulled in a shaky breath and replied as John had.

There was a pause where she felt a hand run up over the back of her legs through the material of the dress, over her buttocks and up her spine to the knot at the back of her head. The cloth loosened and was removed from her eyes, she blinked for a moment before she realised how many people were watching them. The cloth that had been taken passed between them and was looped over their joined hands, but it was not tightened around them.

Elizabeth looked back between them to see Carson and Teyla both holding the blindfold in place; she smiled at them before turning back to the priest.

‘These friends offer to place the ties that bond you, do you object?’

‘No,’ they both said together and waited as the man smiled at them and nodded to Teyla and Carson. The cloth tightened over their wrists as they held their hands out slightly ahead of their bodies. Teyla took one end, Carson the other and they pushed the material between their arms and up in front of their hands, they crossed the material over, handing their end over to the other person before wrapping it around their wrists again, up over their hands to fall back through the gap. Teyla and Carson stepped off the platform and completed a curve that ran around behind them, taking the hands of the people on either side of them.

‘You are bond together until the end of your days. Vos mos sentio haud ieiunium pro vestri diligo mos nutritor vos; you will feel no hunger for your love will feed you. Vos mos vereor haud obscurum pro vestri diligo mos rector vos; you will fear no darkness for your love will guide you. Illic est haud solitudo vobis ero socius ut invicem; there is no loneliness for you will be companion to each other. Duos pectus pectoris per unus vita pro vos; two hearts with only one life before you. Exorior quod incedo vestri dies una. Nos votum pro lemma ut exsisto plures super is universitas; come forward and enter into your days together. We pray for them to be many upon this world.’

The priest stepped back allowing John and Elizabeth to step off the platform and the room erupted in applauds and cheers. The priest bowed to them and they returned it before the crowd moved to surround them.

‘You must not remove the cloth until you are back in your room, which ever you will live together in. It must be draped around your door for all to see for twenty days, and then you may do with it as you please,’ Teyla said quickly, having reached Elizabeth before anyone else.

Several moments later John and Elizabeth had been ushered from the room and into the nearest transporter, their hands still tied, they made their way to their room only to find someone had given them the means to hang the material around her door.

‘I guess I should move in with you, you do have the bigger room,’ John said as they stood in the doorway unwinding the red material. They hung it over the door and Elizabeth activated the door panel. Before she could step in John swept her off her feet. ‘I believe this is one of our own traditions.’

Elizabeth giggled as John carried her into their room, she could not have prepared that ceremony better herself, she would have to remember to thank Teyla some day.

 

_NOTE: Translation for opening prayer.  
Delay nu mae a tempo ah tei le.   
Illa amicitia sto pro vos, vitualamen donum of diligo ut invicem.   
Nos beatus lemma, quod votum vobis ut suum vicis una ero porro quod plenus._

_Fathers of light of the ever-lasting temple.  
These friends stand before you, offering the gift of love to each other.  
We bless them, and prayer with you that their time together will be long and full._


	18. Chapter 18

John was flying the jumper over the planets vast sea towards the only patch of land available. Elizabeth smiled at him, their honeymoon awaiting them on the far side of the land where no Athosians lived. 

They landed on the beach and John began pulling their stuff from the jumper and dumped it on the beach while Elizabeth watched him from her seat.

'You'd rather watch me work?' John protested as he spotted her still sitting in the jumper.

'I'd rather watch you do many things.'

'Like what?' John said approaching her and helping her to her feet before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body tightly up against his. He buried his face into her neck and kissed lightly at the base of it while he waited for her answer.   
'I was having fun watching you the other week, when you were enjoying yourself in the shower,' she said knowing only too well John had not known she was there. John moved across her bare shoulder and pushed the strap of her top off.

'I was having fun too, thinking about you with that vibrator of yours. I never thought I'd be so turned on by watching that,' John said looking her in the eye, just for a moment then returning to her shoulder. 'But I had more fun using it on you. Should have brought it with us,' Elizabeth chuckled.

'I'm sure you could find other things to use on me,' she said as John undid the strap across the back of her top to loosen it, then yanked it up off her body and dropped it on the jumper floor.

'I'm more interested in exploring this wonderful, soon to be very naked body that's standing in front of me,' He said pulling her until her back was to the jumper’s opening, and stepping forward so she walked backwards from the jumper out onto the sandy beach.

He settled her on the sand not far from the jumper and laid himself on top of her. They kissed briefly as John shifted pushing himself down her body so he could kiss at her neck and shoulders again before moving down over her chest to settle at her breasts. He fondled them for a few moments, taking each nipple into his mouth while pinching at the other causing Elizabeth to arch her chest into him.

Moving down John kissed and licked at her stomach making her squirm as he went, he paused kissing gently at the lower part of her stomach, he pulled her trousers down to reveal that part but hadn't undone or taken them off so he could continue.

'The most beautiful part of a woman's body,' He said kissing it a few more times. 'Right,' *kiss* 'where,' *kiss* 'a,' *kiss* 'child,' *kiss* 'grows,' *kiss*. Elizabeth giggled. John smirked up at her for a moment before undoing her trousers and continuing to kiss down her body, over her hips and down one leg before moving teasingly slow back up the other to the apex of her sex.

He hesitated, watching her before parting her lips with his fingers; she closed her eyes at his touch and let her head drop back to the sand.

'Sensitive thing aren't you?' John teased running his index finger through the length of her sex, brushing her clit as he went. She groaned and thrust her hips into his touch. He grabbed her hips and forced them back to the sand. 'Patience,' He whispered, 'don't move,' he added before returning his finger to her slit and continuing his manipulation.

Elizabeth bit her lip letting out a moan as John rubbed at her clit for a moment before continuing his rhythm. She tensed her hips trying hard not to move, she let out a yelp and half thrust her hips up as John pushed a finger into her heated, wet tunnel, but he retracted it almost as soon as she moved.

'Thought I told you not to move,' he quipped, looking up the length of her body, she smiled down at him and he returned to his ministration sliding his finger back into her and pulling it almost fully out before driving two fingers deep inside her. Elizabeth moaned deeply squeezing her tunnel walls tightly around his fingers, she didn't move her hips and as a reward he continued to thrust his fingers into her. She continued biting her lip and tightening the muscles in her hips trying desperately to hold still, but as he swiped his tongue across her clit she thrust up into his mouth and he engulfed her fully.

After only a few moments of this Elizabeth couldn't take anymore, she grabbed John by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up across her body, not waiting to see his reaction she rolled them over pinning him to the ground and began to strip his clothes off roughly.

Not wasting time, she slid herself onto his hardened cock as soon as it was free, his trousers still pinning his legs together, in her frustration for release she had not taken them off fully before straddling his hips and diving down onto him.

She leaned forward rubbing her breasts against his chest as she moved heatedly on him and began tightening her internal muscles, she needed the release and she knew he would let go with her. She shifted sitting up and stopped moving for just a moment before she began grinding her hips against him. Rubbing herself on him she could feel his cock moving deep inside her hitting just the right spot as she pulled her hips back on him, it only took a few strokes before she came groaning loudly and adding extra pressure to his hips causing him to buck underneath her as he came deep inside her.

She relaxed, resting down onto his chest and kissed him passionately. John returned the kiss rubbing his hands up her arms and down her back to rest at the small patch just above her buttocks.


	19. Chapter 19

John stood in the shower, the water washing over his tense body, he didn’t know why he did it, it always took him by surprise, as soon as he stepped into the shower these days, he couldn’t help but picture his wife standing where he stood, naked, with the water washing over her skin, her breasts and down over her stomach. He always paused on her stomach, but lately he had noticed an additional firmness there, her training with Teyla was undoubtedly paying its part on her body.

His head was down and the spray washing over his neck and back, it did nothing to ease the tension in his body as his cock grew harder with the thought of Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard. This wouldn’t be the first time he would play with himself in the shower; Elizabeth herself had admitted watching him do such a thing only a few weeks ago.

That in itself made John grow harder and release a very low groan. He gripped his manhood and began to stroke from the base to the tip, occasionally lingering on the head to squeeze or run the tip of his finger through the slit on top.

Wrapped up in his thoughts of Elizabeth, he didn’t notice that she had entered the bathroom again and stood watching his movements through the shower’s misty door. Her hands ran up her body to squeeze at her breasts, she loved watching him in the shower, even if he just washed, then got out, she pulled her clothes off, careful as she moved not to make too much noise and let him know she was there.

He was moving his arm quickly, and she could only guess at the pressure he was placing on his own cock, she placed one hand between her legs and rubbed herself in time with his arms movements. Elizabeth caught herself before she let out a groan and decided this time, she wouldn’t just watch, she was going to join her husband in the shower.

She pulled the door open quietly and stepped in, closing it again behind her and trapping herself in a cubicle just big enough to hold them both. John had his back to her, leaning forward, one hand on the wall ahead to steady himself, the other still working his length rapidly.

Elizabeth reached forward and flattened her palm out on the top of his back and pushed at his spine as she moved it down the curve of his back. John turned to look at her, her beauty still astounding him after all these months. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around one of her erect nipples, sucking it hard into his mouth along with some of the flesh that surrounded it. She groaned at his actions and reached down to take his hardened length in her hand.

John turned her slightly so she would be leaning against something stronger than the shower door and pressed her back up against a wall. He moved forward not wanting to prolong this any more than needed as his hard-on was becoming painful and unbearable. 

He pushed into her with ease as he always did, the lovers’ dance becoming more and more natural to them with each movement, caress and thrust.

They moved slowly, the easiness of their actions slowly heightening their response to each other as John gripped one of Elizabeth’s thighs and lifted it up to his hip to give just a little more freedom inside her. Her breathing was ragged and she groaned on each inward thrust. Their eyes never separating as they made love up against the shower wall, the water pouring down over them, the added friction on their skin adding to the pleasure of their movement.

John came first, unable to control the release as he thrust up into his wife, she placed her hands on his shoulders watching his eyes as he released, she was close but didn’t let go, wanting to watch him till the end.

John leaned forward resting this head on her shoulder, his lips against her neck. He shifted her leg in his hand and moved his free hand in between their bodies until he found the most sensitive spot of her sex. He moved his fingers over the spot, giving just enough pressure and speed to force Elizabeth to let go, she clamped down hard around his depleting cock and cried out, his name leaving her lips several times as she climaxed.

She reached up as he released her leg, running her fingers gently over his cheek, still gazing into his eyes, then she leaned in and kissed him gently, sweetly and still showing him just how much of her heart was his. All of it.

‘I can’t tell you enough, just how much I love you,’ she whispered, her fingers tracing over his lips, she smiled as he sucked one of her digits into his mouth as he ran his hands down over her stomach.

‘I know the feeling, you’re too beautiful for words,’ John said releasing her fingers and kissing her again. ‘Those training sessions are doing wonders for my ego,’ he said pushing his hands gently against her abdomen.

‘John,’ she paused, thinking for a second just how he would react to the information she was about to give him, ‘I stopped those sessions over a month ago.’

‘Why?’ he asked looking at her in confusion. Elizabeth smiled at him, reached up and kissed him softly before whispering her reason.

‘I’m pregnant, John.’

His eyes searched hers for any sign that this was a joke, there was none, she was serious. He kissed her, passionately, a heat between them neither had felt, the new life creating a new spark between them. He broke the kiss and bent awkwardly in the shower space to kiss her stomach several times.

‘I love you, both of you,’ he whispered to her stomach before kissing her skin again.


	20. Chapter 20

Elizabeth stepped quickly out of Teyla’s room and made her way down the corridor; she turned at the end and hastily closed the distance to her door. She activated the crystal and checking either side of her, ducked into her room.

Today was John’s birthday, he was currently being pre-occupied by Rodney who had willing agreed to corner John into helping with some experiments, without Elizabeth around to help him out of it, John was forced to agree.

Elizabeth dropped the cloth package she had carried from the Athosian’s room onto the table and carefully unfolded the creases; she had requested the content several weeks ago supplying the Athosian clothes maker with a picture of the “outfit” she wanted. She pulled two items out of the parcel and examined them; the material was that of the negligee she had been given some time ago, its colour a soft green that the Athosian had promised with highlight in her eyes.

Moving quickly, knowing her time was short, Elizabeth hid the parcel’s material and took the two items of clothing into the bathroom to change. Any minute now, Rodney would free John from the tests and the Colonel would come right back here.

She undressed, lingering for a moment to run her hands gently across the gentle bump of her pregnant stomach, pulled the new items on and then redressed over the top of them, then stepped out into the main room and sat down at the table with her pocket PC in hand.

‘Would it be a bad thing for me to kill Rodney?’ John asked sourly as he entered their room.

‘Yes,’ she replied smiling at him. ‘Why? What happened?’

‘He wanted me in the chair and several other ancient controlled places, just so he could test power consumption,’ John flopped down in the chair opposite her and dropped his head to the table, ‘he couldn’t have waited until after my birthday!’

Elizabeth got up from her chair and took hold of John’s arm, tugging him off the table and to his feet.

‘I think I can make you feel better,’ she smiled slowly unzipping his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders, ‘but you have to promise one thing. Where I put your hands, is where your hands stay.’

‘OK,’ he said sceptically as he watched her un-tuck his t-shirt and lift it up towards his head. She stopped as the shirt reached his neck line and leaned in to run her tongue over his left nipple, he sucked in a small breath at the contact just as Elizabeth used her teeth to graze across it before switching to the other side and repeating the movement.

Elizabeth straightened up and kissed him passionately before removing the t-shirt and dropping it onto the chair beside her. She kissed him again keeping the kiss long and lingering as her hands ran down his chest and abdomen to reach the top of his trousers.

The belt went first, joining his clothes on the chair, the kiss still going until Elizabeth sharply pushed John back, and he staggered for just a moment before his legs came in contact with the soft armchair behind him where he was forced to abruptly sit down.

Elizabeth wasted no time in removing his socks and shoes before she reached up and pulled open the button and zipper and tugging down both his trousers and underwear.

To give herself a moment to breathe, Elizabeth ran her hands up John’s legs from his ankles, watching as his limp member twitched and hardened slightly, she reached his hands, which were resting on his thighs and picked them both up placing them on the arms of the chair. She kept her hands over his giving him a pointed look to reaffirm the request she had made earlier.

‘I promise,’ he said making it clear he understood the look.

She pushed up, standing in front of him and smiling at him before she turned and moved over to her Pocket PC, she opened a music file that she had there and set the player to repeat the song. The sound was bad and quiet, but it worked well enough.

She stepped out in front of him again and blushed as he raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t believe she was going to do this, and by the look on his face, he couldn’t believe it either, but he smiled at her encouragingly.

Elizabeth began, dancing with a gracefulness John didn’t realise she possessed, almost as though she had danced professionally before in her life. John was taken by it, by the sway of her hips, the delicate movements of her arms and legs, her flowing hair as she moved.

After a few moments, Elizabeth moved to grab the hem of her t-shirt and carefully teased it up her body keeping the dance going. Underneath she wore the soft green, lace trimmed top of the outfit the Athosian seamstress had made. 

The straps where thin and long holding the material lose off her shoulders, the top of the cloth hung lower over her breasts, giving John a great view of her cleavage. As she turned around, John caught sight of the fact that there was no back to the item, the thin straps joined with a ribbon of material that crossed over her back, at the bottom a thin strap was tied at each side of the top.

Elizabeth reached around and untied both sides of the strap, she let the band fall to the floor and turned back to face John as she slipped her hands under the top and across her raised stomach. Pulling her hand up under the top she took hold of the end of the ribbon and pulled it until it separated and feel loosely down her sides.

John twitched in his seat as he watching, he groaned watching her hands under the top, his penis growing more erect with each movement, he longed to reach out and touch her, run his hands over her chest, over her bared back and under the material just as she had done; instead he clenched the arm of the chair he sat naked in.

Elizabeth moved her hands down her stomach and undid the button and zip on her trousers. They slipped easily over her hips and to the floor leaving her in nothing but the outfit, the top, now hanging lose from her shoulders and a very small pair of shorts made of the same material and again lined with lace.

The material hugged her body and John couldn’t help but notice her stomach, slightly more prominent than he remembered it, but he was distracted by Elizabeth’s hand moving down over her thighs, her thumbs ducking under the lace material.

Elizabeth moved over to John, now fully erect, his length resting against his stomach, she leaned seductively over him giving him a teasing kiss, her hands resting on his, still sat on the arms of the chair. 

She moved down placing kisses on his chest and stomach, avoiding his cock. He groaned vocally as she placed a single kiss on the head of his shaft before standing up and turning away from him.

John’s eyes opened wide as they rested on the back of her shorts, the material along the top hugged her lower back before thinning out and curving down to disappear between her butt cheeks, in much the same fashion as a thong. He watched as Elizabeth leaned forward giving him a great view of her back side before she lowered herself into his lap, making sure he would feel the material between her cheeks as she wiggled on him.

John clenched his hands on the arm of the chair, he couldn’t take it, he was gonna break any minute now, grab her hips, lift her up just enough to push the shorts to one side and jam his whole length up into her at just the moment he was coming. He wanted desperately to touch her, to slide his fingers inside or tease at her clit.

His head dropped back hitting the backrest of the chair, his eyes squeezed shut, he was only too aware of the moisture that was seeping through his wife’s new underwear onto his throbbing manhood, he was going to lose it any minute now. Elizabeth stood up abruptly, took two steps away from him and turned.

‘What would you do to me, if you were allowed to move?’ she asked, a teasing tone in her voice as she massaged her thigh with one hand and one of her breasts with the other.

‘I…’ John coughed slightly clearing a lump that had formed in his throat from watching her seductive movements. ‘I would take off that top,’ he started again and paused as she did so, ‘and I’d suck at your nipples,’ he said absentmindedly moving his right hand towards his raging hard on.

Elizabeth took her hands from her body letting the top fall to the floor in the process, her eyes were fixed on his hand and he stopped just short of the touch he longed for returning his hand to the armrest.

Elizabeth smiled before reaching one hand up to pinch at her sensitive nipple, letting out a small hummed moan as she pulled it away from her breast before letting it free and repeating the motion on the other side.

‘I’d kiss your stomach, from top to bottom,’ he said watching as Elizabeth drew her finger tips lightly over her skin, her eyes constantly focused on him as he watched her hands as if they would leave the planet and never come back. ‘God, Lizzy, you’re beautiful,’ he moaned feeling the pressure in his balls tighten more and his cock twitch in appreciation to her actions.

He shifted in his seat, his hips giving a few small thrusts at the air wishing for more contact than was available. 

‘Show me what you would do next,’ she told him taking a single step forward.

John moved fast, not wanting to give her a moment to change her mind about her request. He slid off the chair onto his knees and ran his fingers gently up her legs as she had done to him. He passed her hips and took hold of the edges of the short and eased them down until they were on the floor.

He reached up quickly, placing a hand on each thigh before she could part her legs any more than she currently had. Sitting up on his knees, John placed a few kisses on her lower stomach feeling his baby under his lips, he smiled at the thought of her a lot more pregnant, carrying his daughter, a girl just as beautiful as her mother. He didn’t know the sex of the baby though, she had stopped Carson from telling them and so he moved down and slipped his tongue out to dart between her legs tasting the arousal he could smell from her.

He lingered there, in this position for a few moments drawing small noises of pleasure from his wife’s lips and she dipped his tongue deeper into her sex.

‘Back in your chair, John,’ she told him leaving no room for argument; John lingered for a moment hoping that his tongue would dissuade her from more torture. She reached down and pushed him away before repeating the words.

He climbed reluctantly back into the chair and smiled as she followed him, placing one knee on either side of his legs, but freezing when his hands gripped her thighs. She took his hands and placed them back on the arms of the chair, reminding him of a promise he had made earlier. 

He smiled up at her and she let him go, moving her hands to his shoulders to use his body as leverage while she shifted into position, hovering just over his hard and aching erection. She reached underneath herself and took hold of him, watching the concentration on his face as he tried desperately to hold back. 

They groaned in unison as she pushed down onto him, the feeling of him stretching her, the feeling of her surrounding him, it was bliss. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled her body closer to his, pressing her stomach against his, as she lifted her hips, she released her grip slightly as she pushed back taking him deep inside her.

After a few minutes John broke, he gripped her hips and began pumping up into her, moving his hips like a piston, it only lasted a second before they both came panting loudly as the pleasure washed over their bodies, as hands caressed the other’s skin, as their lips met and John felt once again the intense love he felt for Elizabeth Weir-Sheppard.

‘Happy birthday, John,’ she whispered, before resting against his body. 

~~**~~

Seven months later

‘This is insufferable,’ Ronon said pacing outside the isolation room Carson had converted into a birthing area.

‘I know, its not even our kid and we’re out here like dads to be, waiting to know if it’s a girl or boy,’ Rodney was sat in a chair fiddling with his pocket computer, he had played all the games he had, sorted out the documents and even doodled in the note book on it.

Zelenka rounded the nearby corner and looked at the two, Ronon still pacing and Rodney messing with the stylus. His shoulders sank, the sight of them telling him clearly it wasn’t over yet.

‘How long does it take for god’s sake,’ Rodney spat, getting up and jamming the Pocket PC in his pocket.

‘My sister was in labour for eighteen hours,’ Radek offered, ‘my cousin only took eight.’

‘That’s helpful, Radek, thank you,’ Rodney spat, moving to lean against the wall.

‘It takes as long as it takes,’ Ronon said, taking up Rodney’s abandoned chair.

Inside the room, Elizabeth had a death grip on John’s hand as she pushed down hard wanting nothing more than this point of her pregnancy to be over. Carson was between her legs, his hand holding firm to the baby’s head as it emerged. John stood on Elizabeth’s right, holding onto her hand and whispering encouragingly to her as he watched the baby emerging from her; she paused to take in more air. On her left Teyla had her other hand and a cool cloth pressed to her forehead.

‘Once more, Elizabeth,’ Carson said as he felt another contraction push the baby against his hand. She pushed hard and Carson eased the child’s shoulders out and the baby slid quickly from her. She let out a grunt as she dropped back onto the bed letting Teyla wipe the cloth over her face to cool her down. It was over.

Teyla moved away as Carson rose up and handed a small, screaming bundle over to Elizabeth, placing the tiny, new born baby in her arms.

‘It’s a girl,’ he whispered as the baby’s crying hushed. He moved away to clean up before following Teyla out of the room.

‘She’s beautiful,’ John whispered as he used a small hand towel to wipe the blood from his daughter’s head, ‘Just like her mother.’

Elizabeth was smiling, gazing down at the child she held, her daughter; tears of joy sliding down her cheek. She pulled away for a moment and looked up at John.

‘What are we going to call her?’ she whispered, accepting the kiss he offered her.

‘Naomi,’ John said kissing his daughter’s head, ‘pleasant and beautiful,’ he whispered against her head.


End file.
